


Öt elmaradt csók (plusz egy, ami elcsattant)

by Aislin_HU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, New Years, Pining, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Temporary Blindness, bit of Hurt/Comfort, winter atmosphere
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Hermione a Varázslény-felügyeleti főosztályon dolgozik, ám egy gyilkosság kapcsán felkérik, hogy segítsen az auroroknak. A mágiaügy miniszter Perselust is bevonja a nyomozásba mint bájital-szakértőt, és Hermione ideiglenes partnerének nevezi ki. Ami szép és jó… lenne, ha az együtt töltött hónapok nem ültetnének egyre vadabb dolgokat Hermione fejébe.Avagy: Öt alkalom Hermione és Perselus között, ami majdnem csókkal végződik, plusz egy, ami nemcsak majdnem. (Na jó, plusz kettő.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Öt elmaradt csók (plusz egy, ami elcsattant)

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 december - 2015 január között íródott mint karácsonyi/újévi ajándék Paónak; publikálásra nem került.
> 
> Korábban nem írtam még se Snangert, se 5+1 ficet, de érdekes tapasztalat volt kipróbálni magam mindkettőben.

**~|| 1 ||~**

_2003\. szeptember 19, 10:50 – Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, Varázslény-felügyeleti Főosztály_

Hermione pislogás nélkül meredt le a kezében tartott csomagra, és észre sem vette, mennyire remeg a keze. A tekintete a kusza macskakaparásra szegeződött, melyről csak úgy visított, hogy Ron firkálmánya. Hermionénak elég nagy tapasztalata volt ráismerni a férfi kézírására, még ha Ron szemlátomást igyekezett is szebben írni a szokásosnál.

 _Szeretettel születésnapodra,_ állt a rézvörös csomagoláson.

Hiába telt el négy hónap a szakításuk óta, Hermione megütközött a csomagon érkezésén. Nem várt ajándékot a volt barátjától, különösen annak fényében, hogy június óta egyetlen szót sem váltottak egymással. Nem akart örökké haragban lenni a férfival, igaz, de a megcsalás borzalmasan fájt neki. Noha Ron többször is próbálta keresni őt (és győzködte, hogy az az este Lavenderrel nem jelentett semmit; részeg volt, felelőtlen volt, megbánta…), Hermione nem állt készen arra, hogy megbocsásson neki.

Egyedül Harry miatt fájt a szíve. Tudta jól, hogy Harry nagyon szenvedett a barátai kapcsolatának megromlásától, és a helyzetet csak tovább bonyolította, hogy mind egy helyen dolgoztak. Bár a Varázslény-felügyeleti Főosztályon Hermione nem sokszor botlott a fiúkba, hacsak nem kereste őket szándékosan, mióta Kingsley kérésére közreműködött egy-egy ügyben a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztállyal… nos, a helyzet azóta némiképp kacifántosabb lett.

Hermione nem kerülte Ront és Harryt. Nem húzódott vissza, amikor egymásba botlottak, és higgadtan tudott értekezni Ronnal a közös ügyeik kapcsán. De egyéb interakcióra nem volt hajlandó a férfival, egyelőre legalábbis.

Egy pár pillanatig még összeszűkült szemmel meredt a kezében tartott csomagra, majd szusszantott egyet, és bontatlanul kidobta a szemetes kosárba. A tetejére kötött hatalmas masni azonnal lebiggyedt.

Hermione nem akart engesztelő ajándékot. Csupán annyit akart, hogy Ron belássa végre, miért fáj annyira, amit tett. És hogy megértse: még ha Hermione hajlandó is megbocsátani neki a félrelépést és újra a barátjává válni, soha többé nem lesznek egy pár. Annak vége.

Most, hogy ezt elintézte, a boszorkány sóhajtott egyet, azzal visszaterelte a figyelmét a keze ügyében álló feladatra. A hónap elején Kingsley komoly nyomozásba vonta be őt, Hermione pedig szívvel-lélekkel az ügynek szentelte magát. Már körülbelül fél éve gyűltek az iratok az asztalán olyan különös körülmények között elhalálozott házimanókkal kapcsolatban, akikkel a jelek szerint valamilyen ismeretlen eredetű bájital végzett, a minisztérium azonban Hermione legnagyobb bosszúságára nem vette komolyan a helyzetet. Egészen addig legalábbis, amíg a múlt hónapban hasonló mérgezés áldozatává nem vált két híres boszorkány.

Hermione és az osztály még néhány kiválasztott dolgozója immár az aurorokkal karöltve igyekezett az ügy végére járni. Mindez rosszabb időpontban nem is történhetett volna (Hermione és Ron személyes kapcsolatának megromlását tekintve legalábbis), a nő azonban mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy a magánéletük semmiben ne menjen a munkájuk rovására. Ugyanezt a magatartást várta el a volt barátjától is.

Most mégis azt érezte, hogy a nem várt ajándékcsomag felzaklatta őt… és ezt hihetetlenül bosszantónak találta.

Még akkor is irritáltan hümmögött magában, amikor újfent elfoglalta helyét a kétméteres létra tetején, hogy tovább böngéssze az irattár szekrényeinek tetején dohosodó köteteket. A magasban keringő lámpák ugyan meleg fénnyel vonták be a komor helyiséget, mégis kellemetlen hideg cikázott az ereiben.

Hermione átvetette egyik lábát a másikon, ölébe vonta a _Bestiák ellen elkövetett bűncselekmények – VII. kötet, 1995-2000_ című méretes dossziét, majd felcsapta, hogy folytassa az olvasást. A probléma csak az volt, hogy rendkívül kevés bejegyzés született a házimanókat ért támadásokról. Természetesnek vették, ha a manók megbüntetik magukat, így a legtöbbször nem is lehetett megkülönböztetni, hogy egy manót valóban támadás ért-e, vagy csak „jogos” büntetést kapott. A tulajdonosok pedig csak abban az esetben jelentették az eseteket, ha a manó túlságosan megsérült ahhoz, hogy tovább dolgozzon, vagy esetleg kártérítést akartak követelni az elpusztult szolgájukért. Hermione mindig elvörösödött a dühtől, valahányszor szembesült a helyzet siralmasságával. Hiába küzdött már a házimanók és egyéb bestiák jogaiért, a társadalom csigalassúsággal változott csupán.

Három oldalt böngészett végig csupán, amikor kopogás és torokköszörülés zaja zökkentette ki fókuszából.

– Miss Granger? Ráér?

Hermione kihúzta magát és lepillantott az ajtóban álló férfira. – Hogyne. Jöjjön csak be, Perselus.

A bájitalmester mindössze egyetlen lépést tett előre, aztán behúzta maga mögött az ajtót és arcán unott kifejezéssel a magasnak döntötte a fejét. Egyetlen szót sem szólt, csak komoran Hermionéra szegezte a tekintetét. Amikor a nő egy pillanattal később rájött, mi a probléma, zavartan elmosolyodott.

– Elnézést.

Félretette a könyvet, majd felállt és lekászálódott a létráról. Amint a lába újfent a földet érte, Perselus összébb húzta magán a fekete köpenyét és közömbös hangon darálni kezdte:

– Úgy hiszem, sikerült beazonosítanom a méreg alkotóelemeit. A legtöbb közönséges, bármelyik patikáriusnál beszerezhető anyag, van egy-két olyan alkotóeleme azonban, aminek beszerzése rendkívül kényes. Némelyik illegális is.

– Ha tehát sikerülne beazonosítanunk a szállítókat, az rávezethetne a tettes kilétére, igaz? – követte a gondolatsort azonnal Hermione. – Minden szállító vezet listákat, vagy ha nem, akkor is ki lehet vallatni arról, hogy kiket szolgáltak ki.

– Hacsak a tettes nem szór rájuk emléktörlő bűbájt.

Hermione az ajkába harapott. – Igaz. Mindenesetre meg kell próbálni utánajárni. Készítene egy listát a beazonosított alkotóelemekről? Továbbítanám a Varázsbűn-üldözési főosztályra. Harry azt mondta…

– Már megtettem – szakította félbe Perselus. Előhúzott egy precízen összecsavart pergamentekercset a köpenye oldalsó zsebéből, majd habozás nélkül átnyújtotta Hermionénak. – Megjelöltem a nehezen beszerezhető alkotóelemeket, a túloldalon pedig talál listát az esetleges szállítókról, akiknek létéről tudomásom van. Javaslom, kérdezzék végig őket.

– Kiváló. – Hermione elégedetten tette félre a pergament, majd melegen felmosolygott a férfira. – Köszönöm, Perselus.

Perselus meglepettnek tűnt a reakciótól. Éjszínű szeme előbb kitágult, majd összeszűkült, a szája sarka pedig alig észrevehetően megrándult. Hermione jól ismerte már ezt a reakciót; a férfi mindig meglepettnek tűnt, valahányszor rámosolygott valaki.

Volt alkalma kiismerni a bájitalmestert. Noha csak a hónap elejétől dolgoztak együtt ezen az ügyön, Hermione a háború után egy évet a férfi mellett töltött a Roxfortban. Hermione volt az egyetlen az évfolyamról, aki visszament az iskolába megszerezni a RAVASZ vizsgáit, McGalagony igazgatónő pedig Piton professzort jelölte ki mellé felkészítő magántanárnak. A professzor lassan épült csak fel a háborús sérüléséből, McGalagony pedig erre való tekintettel nem akarta rögvest visszavenni őt a tanításba. Lumpsluck vette hát át a bájitaltan órákat, míg Piton professzor csak a RAVASZ felkészítő órákat tartotta, valamint néhány hetente Hermione magánóráit.

Miután Harry mindent megosztott vele és Ronnal, a bájitalmester titkát is beleértve, Hermione egészen más szemmel nézett a professzorra. Belátta, hogy mennyit áldozott a férfi az egész varázslótársadalomért (ami megvetette és árulónak titulálta őt), és csodálta a bátorságáért. Remélte, hogy egyszer elnyerheti a bocsánatát – még ha Piton maga nem is látszott törődni vele. Mire Hermione kitűnő eredményekkel elballagott, egyfajta megértésre jutottak a professzorral: nem voltak barátok, de Hermione mindent megtett, hogy kifejezze mérhetetlen tiszteletét a férfi iránt, aki pedig felhagyott azzal, hogy olyan ellenségesen viselkedjen vele.

A roxfortot követően Hermione a minisztériumnak szentelte idejét, s aztán éveken át csak itt-ott, alkalomszerűen találkozott egykori tanárával.

Az elmúlt hónapban azonban mindez megváltozott. Amint kiderült, hogy nem szokványos méregről van szó, Kingsley megkérte a roxforti bájitalmestert, hogy tudásával segítse a nyomozást. Noha Piton a háborút követő felgyógyulása óta semmilyen formában nem volt hajlandó részt venni a minisztérium dolgaiban, és kizárólag a Roxfortban tartózkodott, a miniszternek mégis sikerült rávennie, hogy a jelen esetben kivételt tegyen. Hermione sejtette, hogy a titokzatos ismeretlen bájital eredete is közrejátszhatott a bájitalmester döntésében.

A férfi kiváló partnernek bizonyult. Miután Hermione már nem vette magára a férfi zárkózott és gyakran goromba magatartását, „Piton profeszor” lassan átalakult „Perselusszá”. Még mindig nem lehetett azt mondani, hogy nagyon jól kijöttek volna egymással, ám Hermione mélyen tisztelte a férfit… és remélte, hogy a közös munkájuk során valamilyen szinten Perselus is viszonozni kezdi majd az érzést. Segített a férfinak, amiben csak lehetett, nem egy alkalommal még a bájitalfőzésben is asszisztált neki.

Sajnos még Perselus szakszerű segítsége és temérdek kutatómunkája sem volt mindezidáig elég ahhoz, hogy felgöngyölítsék az ügyet, Hermione mindenesetre bizakodó maradt.

– Köszönöm, Perselus – ismételte meg határozottan. Nem akarta, hogy a férfi azt higgye, pusztán udvariasságból köszönte meg. – Maga hatalmas segítség.

Ismét elmosolyodott, a bájitalmester pedig ezúttal elfordította a tekintetét…

… Ami sajnos pont a szemetes kosárra esett. Perselus egyik szemöldöke megemelkedett a színes masnival körbetekert csomag láttán, majd apró ránc jelent meg a homloka közepén.

Hermione arca felmelegedett, amikor a fekete szempár lassan ismét felé fordult, és komolyan _elpirult_ zavarában, amikor a férfi közönyösen megjegyezte: – A volt partnere, ah, születésnapi ajándéka? Eszerint Weasleynek továbbra sincs érzéke a finomságokhoz.

– Honnan veszi? – kérdezett vissza a boszorkány meglepetten. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy sosem beszélt Perselus közelében a szakításról. Arról sem volt fogalma, honnan tudhatott a férfi a születésnapjáról.

– Az ember hall ezt-azt Longbottom professzor körül – jegyezte meg félvállról a bájitalmester. – Azon felül nem nagy kunszt előrukkolni vele, mi indíttathat egy nőt arra, hogy bontatlanul a szemetesbe hajítson egy ajándékot.

 _Nem akarom, hogy hisztis nőszemélynek tartson_ , gondolta Hermione. _Igen, felbontás nélkül kidobtam azt az ajándékot. Na és?_

Hermione kihúzta magát és keményen a férfi szemébe nézett.

– Semmi köze a magánéletemhez.

Nem értette, miért kalapált annyira a szíve, de ahogy a pillanat egy, majd két hosszú perccé nyúlt, nehezebbé vált a levegővétel.

Egyedül akkor tudott fellélegezni, amikor Perselus tekintetéből eltűnt a ridegség.

A bájitalmester kurtán biccentett egyet. – Valóban.

Hideg folyam csordult végig Hermione mellkasában, fürgén, mégis mélyen. Az érzés a csontjáig hatolt és ő megborzongott tőle. Kétkedőn vizsgálgatta magát, és nem értette, miért érzett hirtelen késztetést arra, hogy leszögezze: Perselusnak talán mégis lehetne hozzá köze a magánéletéhez…

Minden gondolat kiröppent azonban a fejéből, amikor Perselus váratlanul az arcába hajolt. A szíve rögvest a torkába ugrott, ahol aztán olyan kalapálásba kezdett, hogy hangosabban szólt, mint a déli harangok. A koromfekete szempár a földhöz szögezte őt, a tenyere izzadni kezdett. Hermione csak pislogni tudott, miközben a pergamen, gyógyfű és parázsló tűz ismerős-ismeretlen illata megtöltötte a tüdejét, felidézve benne a roxforti alagsorok termeit, a bájitaltan teremben eltöltött hosszú órákat.

Piton olyan közel volt, hogy minden egyes barázdát meg tudott volna számolni az arcán. A lénye egy része hátra akart lépni és rásziszegni a férfira, egy másik, mélyebbre temetett rész azonban…

Hermione szeme akaratlanul is a férfi szájára siklott. _Vékony ajka van_ , állapította meg szórakozottan. _Vékony, fakó és szigorúan lefelé konyuló…_

_Vajon ha…_

A következő pillanatban Perselus elhúzódott, Hermione pedig nagyot pislantott, ahogy megtört a pillanat furcsa varázsa. Kissé bágyadtan nézett fel Perselusra, aki felemelte a kezét, majd meglibbentette azt Hermione orra előtt: egy vastag, gusztustalanul kinéző porcicát tartott az ujjai közé csippentve.

– A maga helyében nem dugnám így a fejemet poros könyvek közé. Ki tudja, mi más akad még meg abban a boglyas hajában.

Hermione arca vörösre gyulladt, a zavarán azonban hamar eluralkodott a bosszúság.

– Köszönöm, Perselus! Távozhat! – sziszegte, majd az ajtóhoz masírozott és tüntetően szélesre tárta azt. – Majd jelentkezem, ha szükségem lesz még valamire. Addig is, minden jót!

A bájitalmester szó nélkül megfordult és távozott, Hermione azonban nem tudta nem észrevenni az ajka sarjába felszökő félmosolyt.

Valamiért azonnal elpárolgott a bosszúságának java része.

Bár értette volna, miért.

**~|| 2 ||~**

_2003\. október 26, 17:25 – Roxfort, Bájitaltan terem_

Október végére kezdte megérteni.

– Adja a rodondén-gyökereket!

A nő szó nélkül megemelte a felaprított gyökerekkel borított vágódeszkát, majd a kés segítségével fürgén belesöpörte az aprólékot az előttük álló hatalmas üstbe. Perselus két kézzel kevergette a benne fortyogó bájitalt, haja a szokásosnál is csapzottabban ragadt homlokára a felszálló nedves párától. A szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le a főzetről.

– Sólyomkarom-reszelék!

– Vörös korall!

– Áspis levelek… Többet; mondtam, hogy legalább öt levél kell!

– Abban az esetben, ha a főzet nem válik mélybordóvá a levelek hozzáadásának idejére – vetett ellen Hermione. – De…

– Ez magának mélybordónak tűnik?

– Nem, de ha hozzáadja most mind az öt levelet, a sárkánypikkely nem fog tökéletesen kiázni – hadarta Hermione gyorsan, mielőtt még a férfi ismét közbeszakíthatta volna. – És a főzet igenis elkezdett bordóvá válni. Érdemesebb lenne kevesebb áspist adni hozzá, hisz a kettővel ezelőtti próbálkozást is azzal rontottuk el, és inkább a sárkánypikkely teljes kiázatására koncentrálni. _Muszáj_ látnunk, milyen reakciót vált ki, ezen múlik az egész! Ha nem kezdett volna elmélyülni a folyadék színe, nem javasoltam volna, de így…

– Merlinre, hallgasson már el, Granger!

Perselus nagyon sötét pillantást lövellt Hermionéra és elhúzta a száját, de ezt követően nem reccsent rá többet a nőre – Hermione pedig tudta ebből, hogy a bájitalmester elismerte az igazát. Győzedelmes melegség szökött a mellkasába.

Végtelenül hosszú órák óta dolgoztak már az üres bájitaltan teremben. A múlt hét végére Perselusnak sikerült kikevernie azt a főzetet, amely a méreg alapjául szolgálhatott, Hermione és az aurorok pedig ekkorra leszűkítették a gyanúsítottak listáját három főre. Már csak tökéletesíteni kellett a mérget – amennyiben sikerül kikeverniük ugyanazt az anyagot, amely azokkal a boszorkányokkal és házimanókkal végzett, a bizonyítékok megcáfolhatatlanok lesznek.

Hermione személy szerint Alfonse Lasette visszavonult gyógyítót gyanúsította. A nemesi származású férfi egy kúriában lakott, és Hermionénak azonnal feltűnt, hogy a hatalmas épületben a jelek szerint egyetlen házimanó sem dolgozott, noha Lasette ismerősei szerint a férfi többet is alkalmazott. A gyógyítói előélete azt sejtette, hogy kitűnően értett a bájitalokhoz, így nem tűnt elképzelhetetlennek, hogy képes legyen előrukkolni egy saját méregfajtával. A két meggyilkolt boszorkánynak pedig ugyan semmilyen kapcsolata nem volt a férfival (a másik két gyanúsítottnak több indíttatása lett volna), Harry azonban nemrég felfedezett egy potenciális kapcsolatot Lasette fogadott lánya és a boszorkányok között.

Hermione szerette volna mélyebben beleásni magát az ügybe és aktívabban kivenni a részét a nyomozásból, ám Harry nem engedte.

_– Nem jöhetsz terepre – mondta szigorúan pár héttel ezelőtt. – Tudom, hogy zseniális vagy, tudom, hogy meg tudod védeni magad… de nem kockáztathatunk. Tagja vagy a csapatnak, igen, de kérlek, maradj a minisztériumban és koncentrálj a bájitalra, rendben? Ha valóban a Mennydörgő pikkelyével lép reakcióba, Lasette a markunkban lesz. A gyanúsítottak közül ő az egyetlen, aki könnyedén beszerezhette azt: megvan rá az anyagi kerete, és tudjuk, hogy tavaly nyáron Magyarországon járt. Ha…_

_– Ha sikeres a bájitalteszt, Lasette lebukott és Kingsley megadja az elfogatási parancsot. Igen, tudom._

_Harry keze a vállára siklott és finoman megszorította azt. Hermione mély levegőt vett és felnézett a barátjára._

_– Jó. Maradok az irodában és segítek Perselusnak.. De mindenről tudni akarok!_

_Harry elmosolyodott és megpaskolgatta Hermione vállát. – Úgy lesz. – De aztán elkomolyodott. – Piton rendes veled? Nem tudom, hogy bírsz ennyi időt vele tölteni. Mindenkinél jobban tudom, milyen jó valójában, meg hogy mennyit áldozott a békéért… de az ördögbe is, attól még nem vált könnyebben elviselhetővé. Amikor legutóbb találkoztunk a minisztériumi bálon, azt hittem, menten leharapja a fejem!_

_– Csak mert mérges volt Kingsleyre, amiért elrángatta őt oda – jegyezte meg vigyorogva Hermione. Jól emlékezett az estére; Perselus végig karba tett kézzel, gyilkoló tekintettel álldogált a sarokban. – Egyébként ne aggódj. Nincs vele semmi baj. Tisztelem őt és jól kijövök vele. Sőt ami azt illeti…_

_Elharapta a mondatot, ám már késő volt: Harry felpillantott és felvonta a szemöldökét._

_– Ami azt illeti…?_

_Hermione megrázta a fejét._

_– A lényeg, hogy nincs Perselusszal semmi baj, úgyhogy nyugi. Hogy ment a legutóbbi ügyed? Sikerült elfogni a vérfarkast?  
  
_

_Soha nem fogja elmondani Harrynek, hogy az volt a nyelve hegyén: „Ami azt illeti, eléggé meg is kedveltem őt.”_

– Granger! _Granger!_ – Piton hangjának éles csattanása zökkentette vissza a valóságba. – Ne bambuljon el! Ezzel az erővel egy trollt is megkérhettem volna, hogy asszisztáljon.

Hermione zavartan pislogott, az arcát pedig elfutotta a pír. Hogy lehet ennyire ostoba, hogy ilyeneken járjon az agya egy nagyon fontos bájital megfőzésének kellős közepén?! Bosszúsan morgott magára egy sort, majd felkapta gránátalma-magokat tartalmazó tégelyt az asztalról. Kívülről fújta a Perselus által összeállított receptet – tudta, hogy már csak azt kell hozzáadni a főzethez.

– Nem kért meg engem semmire – jegyezte meg mellékesen, hogy másra terelje a szót. – Én ajánlottam fel a segítségem.

Piton mogorva pillantást vetett Hermionéra, de szó nélkül odébb lépett, hogy a nő beleszórhassa a magokat a főzetbe. Az már fényes, mélybordó színnel bugyogott, a felszálló nehéz pára pedig kezdett könnyűvé és édes illatúvá válni. Hermione megtörölte verejtékes homlokát, majd visszaengedte Perselust a főzethez, ő maga pedig felemelte a sárkánypikkelyeket tartalmazó edényt.

Ez volt a kulcs. A többi ritka alkotóelem mind haszontalannak bizonyult, de a sárkánypikkely… ez volt a kulcs. Egy elzárt rezervátumból származó Magyar Mennydörgő pikkelyeit kellett tesztelniük. Szállítót nem sikerült találniuk, de egy titkosított dokumentumból megtudták, hogy Lasette tavaly Magyarországon járt, így személyesen is beszerezhette a mérgező pikkelyeket. Ha most a Charlie Weasley által küldött pikkelyek segítségével sikerült tökéletesíteniük a mérget, majd a tesztek egyezést mutatnak… akkor a markukban van a fickó.

Hermione átadta Perselusnak az edényt, és visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte, ahogy a férfi kiemel két pikkelyt és az üst felé tartja. Ha helyesek voltak a számításaik, a bájital küllemén ez azonnal meg fog látszani.

Perselus röviden összenézett Hermionéval, majd hagyta, hogy a pikkelyek a bájitalba hulljanak.

A főzet egyetlen szemvillanás alatt abbahagyta a sercegést, s úgy elcsitult, mintha kihunyt volna alatta a tűz. A pára eloszlott a levegőben, a fortyogás megszűnt, az addig mélybordó folyadék pedig hirtelen fényes, kristályos árnyalatot öltött magára.

Perselus és Hermione egy hosszú pillanatig csak meredtek az főzetre, majd lassan egymásra néztek. Mindkettejük számára egyértelmű volt, hogy eljött a döntő pillanat. A sárkánypikkely meghozta a várt reakciót, így nem maradt más hátra, mint a főzet tesztelése. Ha minden egyezik…

Perselus végül elfordult és a bájitalra meresztette a szemét. – Hozza a bogarakat, Granger!

Hermione szó nélkül elindult a cserebogarakat tartalmazó befőttesüveg felé. A bájitalmester az első pillanattól fogva rovarokat használt a mérgek tesztelésére. Ugyan megjegyezte a kezdetekben, hogy valós házimanókon volna a legcélszerűbb tesztelni az anyagot, hiszen csak akkor látnák, tökéletesen megegyeznek-e a reakciók… ám mielőtt még Hermionénak lett volna alkalma felháborodnia, a férfi hozzá is tette, hogy nem tudná garantálni a manók túlélését, bármilyen hamar szórna is rájuk gyógyító bűbájokat. Hermionét meglepte, hogy Perselust egyáltalán érdekelte a manók élete, de vitathatatlan, hogy megmelengette a szívét a fejlemény. Még ha Perselus aztán egy mogorva fejrázással le is tudta az egészet.

A bogaraknak orvosi tűvel adtak be egy cseppet a bájitalból, majd amint kimúltak, megvizsgálták a tetemeket. Hermione bonyolult bűbájok egész sorát kiszórta rájuk, hogy lássa, milyen mágikus lenyomatot hagyott maga után a méreg.

Amikor észrevette, hogy a bájital mester merőn figyeli őt, kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.

Perselus rezzenéstelenül viszonozta a tekintetét.

– Oromis-féle varázslenyomat materializálás – állapította meg a férfi. Nem kérdés volt. – Nem rossz.

Hermione zavartan nyelt egyet. A terem egyszerre nagyon melegnek érződött.

A figyelmét inkább szó nélkül a rovarok, pontosabban tetemek körül lebegő élénkvörös mágiaszikrákra összpontosította. Elmormogott még pár bűbájt, majd a másik asztalra pillantott, amin szétterítve feküdtek a házimanó és boszorkány áldozatokról készült varázsfényképek… és érezte, hogy a szíve hatalmasat ugrik a mellkasában.

– Egyezik – suttogta elkerekedett szemmel. Megnedvesítette az ajkát, majd Perselusra pillantva erősebb hangon is megismételte. – Egyezik! Megcsináltuk, Perselus! Van bizonyíték Lasette ellen!

Perselus nem mosolyodott el, nem paskolta meg Hermione vállát, de még csak meg se rezdült… valami mégis megváltozott a szemében. A tekintete egy árnyalatnyival puhábbá vált, épp csak egy leheletnyivel melegebbé.

Egyedül ez – és a siker felett érzett részegítő öröm – lehetett az oka annak, hogy Hermione gondolkodás nélkül közelebb lépett a férfihoz és köré vetette a karjait.

Édeskés, mégis fanyar illat csapta meg az orrát; az a pergamenes, gyógyfüves, parázsos aroma. Hermione lehunyta a szemét és öntudatlanul is belefúrta az arcát a talár durva anyagába… ám aztán olyan hirtelen zúdult a fejére a valóság, mintha tarkón vágta volna egy gurkó.

Rögvest eleresztette Perselust és sietősen hátrált két nagy lépést, az orcái azonban addigra már lángra lobbantak, a fejében pedig egyetlen kiáltás ismétlődött: _MI A CSUDÁT MŰVELEK?!_

–E-elnézést – makogta sután, a saját talárja ujjának szegélyét gyűrögetve. Nagyot nyelt, de a szája száraz volt, a nyelőcsövét pedig mintha gombóc húzta volna össze.

A hevesen kalapáló szívét figyelmen kívül hagyva megkockáztatott egy pillantást a partnerére… és zavara megháromszorozódott annak láttán, hogy milyen merevvé vált Perselus. Mintha sóbálvány-átkot szórtak volna rá, tökéletesen mozdulatlanul állt, olyan tekintettel meredve Hermionéra, amit a nő nem tudott megfejteni.

De nem kellett sokat merengenie azon, vajon a férfi papírvékonyra szívott szája mit jelenthetett.

…És mintha az a gurkó ismét eltalálta volna őt, Hermione azon kapta magát, hogy tovább mered Perselus szájára. Bágyadtan pislogott egyet, ám amikor egy futó gondolat – egy őrült, _eszetlen_ gondolat – szökkent a fejébe, gyorsan felkényszerítette a tekintetét.

Még épp elkapta, amint Perselus is feljebb vonta a szemét.

Hermione nyaka égett a talár gallérja alatt. Mi volt ez? Mégis _miért_ bámult úgy Perselusra? És… és Perselus miért bámult vissza ugyanúgy…?

– Bizonyára mihamarabb szeretné megosztani az örömhírt a miniszter úrral.

Hermionét annyira lesokkolták az elmúlt perc történései, hogy kellett egy pár másodperc, mire felfogta, mit is mond a bájitalmester. Az örömhír… Kingsley… igen.

Próbálta nem magára venni, hogy Perselus gyakorlatilag ki akarta rúgni őt a teremből.

– Hogyne – bólintott Hermione. Megnyugvással vette tudomásul, hogy épp csak egy kicsit remegett meg a hangja. – Mielőbb szólni kell neki. Örülni fog. Akkor… akkor megyek is. – Felkapta a jegyzeteit, a fényképeket, meg a kis fiolát, amibe kitöltöttek egy kicsit a frissen elkészült bájitalból, majd Perselus tekintetét kerülve biccentett egyet. – Hálásan köszönjük a segítségét, Perselus. Maga nélkül nem ment volna.

A bájitalmester nem szólt semmit, Hermione pedig egyetlen további pillanatot sem töltött ott. Sarkon fordult, majd lobogó hajjal kiviharzott a teremből.

Csak amikor a kastély birtokát maga mögött hagyta, állt meg egy pillanatra, hogy a hátát egy fának vetve kifújja magát. Úgy vert a szíve, mintha futott volna, a tenyere nyirkossá vált, az arca pedig mintha még mindig lángolt volna.

De a legfelkavaróbb az volt az egészben, hogy még most sem tudta kiverni a fejéből az őrült gondolatot: jó lett volna megcsókolni Perselust.

**~|| 3 ||~**

_2003\. november 18, 15:35 – Abszol út_

Ennek a délutánnak az eseményeire Hermione csak töredékesen emlékezett.

Miután jól felpakolta magát a Czikornyai és Patzában frissen szerzett könyvrakással, a boszorkány a Foltozott Üst felé vette az irányt, hogy egy jó forró ital kíséretében felmelegedjen. Bár még csak november vége felé közeledtek, az idő meglepően hidegre fordult: szürke felhők kavarogtak a magasban, az arcába fújó szél pedig csípősen hideg volt. Hermione vágyakozva gondolt a fogadó melegére, és alig várta, hogy igyon egy korsó jó forró vajsört… ám soha nem érte el a Foltozott Üstöt.

Teste ívbe feszült egy váratlan sokktól, aztán Hermione fájdalmasan rángatózva elterült a földön. A könyvek szanaszét repültek körülötte, ő azonban semmire nem tudott figyelni a hátába nyilalló éktelen fájdalomtól. Mintha ezernyi felhevített kést döfködtek volna a derekába, mintha tőrrel hasították volna fel a hátát a gerince mentén… Mint a Cruciatus-átok, egyetlen testrészébe összpontosítva. Sikoltott, és a fájdalomtól még csak a pálcájáért sem tudott nyúlni.

Apró kezek ragadták meg a kabátját, s fordították durván a hátára. Hermione felfeszítette a szemét, de annyira bepárásodott a szeme a könnyektől, hogy csupán foltokat látott. Egy vörös hajú nő dühödt ábrázatát azért ki tudta venni közvetlenül maga előtt.

– Felismerlek – sziszegte a boszorkány, miközben Hermione nyakához nyomta a pálcáját. – Láttam a képedet a Prófétában. Te is benne voltál! Miattad vitték el Fergust!

Hermione az ajkára harapott, amikor újabb kínzó hullám szaladt végig a gerincén, de még a fájdalom csúcsán is be tudta azonosítani a nevet. Fergus. Fergus Lasette.

Szóra nyitotta a száját, a nyelve azonban mintha a szájpadlásához tapadt volna. Tíz körömmel markolt az aszfaltos útba, de bármit is tett, nem tudta másként mozgásra bírni a testét.

– Megfizetsz. Mind megfizettek! – sikoltotta a támadója tébolyultan. – Az a két ringyó sokat ártott nekünk, miattuk vesztettük el a vagyonunkat, most pedig a fiamnak apa nélkül kell felnőnie! Miközben mindenki ujjal mutogat ránk, amiért Fergus az Azkabanba került! MEGFIZETTEK ÉRTE!

Újabb görcsös fájdalom-roham. Hermione arcán könnyek peregtek végig, ahogy sikoltott… aztán a fejét durván a földhöz vágták, mire elfeketedett a világ. Addig veszettül rángó teste megdermedt a sokktól, a fájdalom azonban csak tompán, távolról jött. Végül már azt sem érezte. Elájult.

Amikor magához tért, kezeket érzett az arcán. Inas, hideg kezeket, melyek erősen fogták közre két oldalról a fejét.

Hermione megvonaglott, kezével a fölötte álló alakba tépett, a szája újabb sikolyra nyílt…

– GRANGER!

…aztán megdermedt.

A boszorkány kinyitotta a szemét, de nem látott semmit. Zihálva kapaszkodott a talárba, immár nem tépve azt, hanem szinte csüggve rajta, és próbálta működésre kényszeríteni az agyát. Ismerte ezt a hangot _. Ismerte._

– Perselus?

Az egyik kéz az orcájáról a homlokára siklott. Hermione bőre tüzelt és nyirkos volt, ahogy a kéz kisimította a csapzott hajfürtöket.

– Nyugodjon meg – folytatta nyugodt, biztos hangon Perselus. – Már nincs veszélyben. A támadója fegyvertelen, mozgásképtelen. Értesítettem az aurorokat. Rögtön elviszik a Szent Mungóba.

Hermione alig hallotta a férfit a fülében dübörgő szívverésétől, a lényeget viszont megértette: biztonságban van. _Biztonságban van._ Ebbe a ténybe kapaszkodva próbálta visszanyerni az uralkodást a teste fölött.

A rángatózás lassacskán alábbhagyott, de még mindig egész testében remegett, és továbbra sem látott semmit. A tarkója kegyetlenül sajgott, a derekát alig érezte.

– Perselus – ismételte meg önkéntelenül, mintha a név maga is varázsszó lett volna. Eleresztette a görcsös fogásában tartott talárt, ám nem húzta el a karját, csak feljebb csúsztatta a kezét, vakon tapogatva a sötétben. A bájitalmester egyetlen mozdulattal sem próbálta megállítani, mindössze akkor szívta be mélyen a levegőt, amikor Hermione tenyere a nyakának meztelen bőrére simult. – Perselus. Nem látok. Nem látok!

Érezte a bőrt megfeszülni a keze alatt.

Aztán a férfi lehelete az arcának csapódott.

– Semmit? – Perselus hangja egyszerre nagyon közelről szólt; szinte érezte a szavakat az ajkán. És most először a férfi higgadtsága szertefoszlott, aggodalomnak adva át a helyét. – Granger, homályos a látása vagy…

– Semmit – szakította félbe remegő hangon Hermione. Nagyot nyelt, a bal keze pedig ismét a bájitalmester talárjába markolt. – Egyáltalán semmit nem látok. Minden fekete. Perselus, mivel átkozott meg engem az a nő…?!

A kéz ismét végigsimított a homlokán. Már nem volt hideg; a tenyér meleg volt, széles, és biztonságot árasztott magából. Hermione úgy kapaszkodott az érzésbe, mintha az élete múlt volna rajta.

Perselus szavai csitítón mostak végig rajta. – Ki fogjuk deríteni.

A férfi ezután mintha mormogott volna még valamit, ám Hermione azt már nem hallotta. Megint elájult.

*

Amikor legközelebb felébredt, a Szent Mungóban feküdt.

Nem mintha látta volna. Továbbra is vaksötét fogadta, hiába nyitotta ki és dörzsölte meg a szemét, a dereka pedig annyira fájt, hogy képtelen volt felülni. Ráismert azonban a sípoló hangokra, a kórház illatára, a beszélő betegek jövés-menésének zajára. És valóban, egy percen belül gyengéd érintést érzett a karján.

– Miss Granger? – szólt egy ismeretlen női hang. – Ronaldson gyógyító vagyok. Három órája hozták be önt az ispotályba. Kérem, nyugodjon meg.

– Nyugodt vagyok – felelte Hermione, holott szaporán lüktetett a szíve. – Mi történt velem?

A gyógyító elmondta, hogy támadás érte őt, melynek során súlyos átok-eredetű trauma érte előbb a gerincét, majd fizikális bántalmazás miatt a koponyáját is. Az utóbbi hála istennek nem bizonyult súlyosnak, a fejtrauma azonban ideiglenes látáskárosodást okozott.

– Fejet ért trauma után egyáltalán nem példátlan az ideiglenes látásvesztés – magyarázta a gyógyító. – Előkészítettünk minden szükséges bájitalt; legfeljebb egy héten belül visszanyeri a látását, ne féljen. A hátát már rendbetettük. Ha fájdalmat érez még, az idegi utóhatás.

Hermione döbbenten tapogatta az arcát, a szemét. Sosem érzett még ilyen kétségbeesést. Gyűlölte, hogy elvesztette az egyik legfontosabb érzékét, még ha hatalmas kő is gördült le a mellkasáról, hogy a jelek szerint csak ideiglenesen.

Ahogy az ijedelem lassan elcsitult a szívében, elöntötték a támadás emlékei. _A feleség, Lasette felesége volt az! Fényes nappal történt és… és Perselus ott volt. Perselus ott volt!_

Már nyitotta a száját, hogy a bájitalmester felől kérdezzen, az utolsó pillanatban azonban mégis visszanyelte a kérdést. Ostobaság lett volna. Inkább arról érdeklődött:

– A támadó? Sikerült elfogni?

– Igen, szerencsére. Már a helyszínen mozgásképtelenné tették, aztán az aurorok el is szállították. Erről jut eszembe, Mr Potter a lelkemre kötötte, hogy szóljak önnek: amint elintézi a papírmunkát, viharzik önhöz. – A nő egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – „Amint rá tudom sózni valakire a papírmunkát”… azt hiszem, ezek voltak a pontos szavai.

Hermione minden fájdalma ellenére is elmosolyodott.

– No meg természetesen Mr Pitont is meg kell említeni – folytatta könnyed hangon Ronaldson, észre sem véve, hogy a levegő Hermione torkában rekedt a név hallatán –, ugyanis ő fegyvertelenítette le a támadóját. Mr Potter ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Mr Piton velük menjen a minisztériumba jelentést tenni, de úgy fél órával ezelőtt már újra itt is volt. Hozott magának kévecsóka-kivonatot is; a felelős gyógyító inas már hozzátette a következő adagjához.

 _Perselus itt járt_. Ez az egyetlen gondolat maradt meg Hermione bágyadt elméjében. _Perselus megmentett. Aztán visszajött. És hozott nekem olyan fájdalomcsillapítót, amilyet az ispotályban általában nem tartanak._

_Perselus itt járt._

Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Megszokásból, hiszen így is, úgy is koromfekete volt minden. Mégis… amint a pillái lecsukódtak, érezte az orcáján Perselus kezének fantomérintését. A meleg tenyerét, amint gyengéden végigsiklott a homlokán és kisimította onnan a haját. Ahogy a férfi egészen közel hajolt hozzá, és mintha azt mormolta volna, „Minden rendben lesz”…

Hermione nagyot nyelt, és még jobban összeszorította a szemét.

– Fájdalma van? – hallotta az aggódó kérdést. A gyógyító minden bizonnyal félreértette Hermione arckifejezését. – Rögtön szólok Stevennek, hogy hozza a bájitalait. Pihenjen, Miss Granger, nemsokára jobban fogja érezni magát.

Ronaldson távozását követően Hermione mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon. Kinyitotta párszor a szemét, de a fojtogató sötét irtózatosan rossz érzést keltett benne, így hát inkább újra lehunyta. Akkor legalább megpróbálhatta elhitetni magával, hogy csupán ezért nem lát.

Sajogva lüktetett mindene, s a fájdalom még az után sem múlt el teljesen, hogy megkapta a bájitalatait. Elaludt, álmok azonban nem találtak rá, és éppen olyan kimerülten ébredt, mint amilyen az első ébredése után. Borzalmas volt, hogy nem tudta megmondani, éjjel van-e, vagy nappal; borzalmas volt, hogy nem tudta, vannak-e körülötte emberek.

Éjszaka lehetett, mert alig-alig hallott mocorgást a folyosókról.

Egy alkalommal a gyógyítók ébresztették, hogy újabb adag orvosságot vegyen be. Hermione kába volt, de pislogva felnézett, amikor széles kezek vonták meleg ölelésükbe az egyik kézfejét.

– Én vagyok. Hamar rendbe fogsz jönni, ne aggódj. – Harry hangjának hallatán Hermione egész testében ellazult. – Az a nő meg mehet a férje után Azkabanba.

Hermione félig-meddig ülésbe kényszerítette magát, a szabad kezével Harry után tapogatózott, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor a férfi finoman átölelte őt. _Minden rendben lesz,_ hallott a fejében egy mély hangot. _Minden rendben lesz._

Valaki megköszörülte a torkát.

– Én… én is itt vagyok, Hermione.

A nő csak egy másodpercre feszült meg, aztán hagyta, hogy Harry segítsen bevenni a bájitalokat, majd lassan visszafektesse az ágyra. A fülében lüktetett a vére, de a hang irányába fordult.

– Köszönöm.

Furcsa, sercegő zajt hallott, és nem kellett látnia ahhoz, hogy tudja, Ron a talárja szegélyével matat.

Millió kérdés merült fel Hermione fejében, amikor azonban szóra nyitotta a száját, csupán egy ásítás tört ki belőle. Harry felkuncogott, és ismét megszorította Hermione kezét.

– Később mindent elmondunk – mondta, mintha olvasott volna a boszorkány fejében. – Aludj csak, mi itt leszünk. A Kis Túlélőt nem merik kirúgni az épületből.

– Bár az ügyeletes, akinek be kellett engednie minket hajnal egykor, határozottan szeretné megtenni – jegyezte meg Ron.

Halvány mosoly szökött Hermione ajkára. Most először nem zavarta az elméjére leülepedő sötétség.

*

Amikor legközelebb felébredt, Hermione bizonyosan tudta, hogy nappal volt, mert napfény melege csiklandozta az arcát.

Megnedvesítette kiszáradt ajkát, majd oldalra döntötte a fejét. Csak egyetlen perc kellett, hogy az éjszaka zavaros emlékei visszatérjenek, és amint ez megtörtént, tapogatni kezdett maga mellett. Az ujja hegyével aztán az ágya szélére hulló talárt simított ki.

– Harry?

A talár elhúzódott az érintésétől.

– Mr. Potternek távoznia kellett. Nem kétlem, hogy visszatér, amint sikerül elszabadulnia a minisztériumból.

Csak a sajgó dereka akadályozta meg Hermionét abban, hogy azonnal felüljön az ágyban.

– Perselus!

Perselus újra eljött meglátogatni őt. Perselus itt volt, _mellette_. Hermione szíve vad vágtába kezdett, noha nem értette egészen pontosan, mi is lehetett az oka. Csak azt tudta, hogy mérhetetlen hála, öröm és megkönnyebbülés öntötte el a mellkasát.

A bájitalmester azonban megköszörülte a torkát, és a neszek alapján még hátrébb húzódott.

– Nem akartam zavarni; már távozom is. Mindössze meg akartam győzni róla, hogy nem kezelik teljesen félre az ispotályi majmok.

 _Látni akartam, hogy rendben van-e._ Hermione elég jól ismerte már Perselust ahhoz, hogy a durva szavai közé tudjon látni.

Bizsergett az arca, mint mindig, mielőtt pír szökött volna fel rá. Ezúttal azonban nem a zavar okozta, hanem az öröm. Egyszerre _nem_ akarta, hogy a férfi elmenjen.

– Perselus, várjon!

Némi nehézség árán ugyan, de feltornázta magát ülésbe, figyelmen kívül hagyva a derekában lüktető fájdalmat. Kinyúlt abba az irányba, amerre a férfit sejtette, és amint vásznat ért a keze, megmarkolta azt.

Perselus mozdulatlanná vált.

– Elmondták, mi történt tegnap – mondta Hermione halkan. Előre szegezte az arcát, remélve, hogy a férfira néz. – Köszönöm, hogy megmentett.

– Merő véletlen, hogy pont arra jártam, és láttam, mi történt – jegyezte meg Perselus kimérten. – Szerencséje volt, Granger. Semmi több. Ha a továbbiakban is együtt fog működni az aurorokkal, jó lesz, ha megtanul a háta mögé nézni.

– Miért dolgoznék továbbra is velük?

Amint elhagyta a kérdés a száját, Hermione ismeretében volt a válasznak. Bármilyen kielégítő volt is az elnyomott varázslények jogaiért küzdeni, valami mindig hiányzott. _Ez_ volt az. Amit a Lasette-ügy nyomozása során érzett. Szinte már olyan volt, mint a sok kaland a roxfortos évek alatt Harry és Ron oldalán.

– Pár napja beszéltem a miniszter úrral – mondta Perselus. – Roppant elégedett volt a munkánkkal, és mérhetetlenül sajnálja, hogy az érdemei ily módon csaptak vissza magára. Mindazonáltal kifejezte abbéli reményeit, hogy átcsábíthatná magát a Varázsbűn-üldözési főosztályra.

Hermione döbbenten pislogott.

– Kingsley ezt mondta? – ismételte hitetlenkedve. – Hiszen Harry és a többi auror vezette a nyomozást! Én csak…

– Maga rendkívül eszes és találékony boszorkány, Granger. A kutatómunkája nélkül nem tudtam volna kikeverni a mérget, és a maga ötletei vezették el az aurorokat a tetteshez. – Perselus elhallgatott, majd puha horkantást hallatott. – Ne kényszerítsen arra, hogy méltatnom kelljen. Nem teszem örömmel.

Hermione ajkai szétnyíltak, ám hang nem szökött ki rajtuk.

A bájitalmester felsóhajtott, majd Hermione kezéért nyúlt. A nő bőre azonnal felforrt az érintéstől, noha Perselus nem tett egyebet, csupán lefejtette a talárját szorító kezet, majd azonnal elengedte Hermione csuklóját.

A boszorkány felpillantott, amikor hallotta, hogy Perselus felegyenesedik és feláll mellette, a férfi azonban nem mozdult ezután. Hermione megveszekedetten vágyott rá, hogy lásson – tudni akarta, mit csinál a férfi, hogyan nézi őt… őt nézi-e egyáltalán…

(Nem, ezt igazából biztosan tudta: Perselus tekintete mintha égette volna az arcát.)

Aztán előbb puha susogás hallatszott, majd egyszerre elöntötte az orrát a bájitalmester jellegzetes illata… és akkor a levegő megrekedt Hermione tüdejében. Mozdulni sem mert, nyugalomra kényszerítette a testét, de érezte – minden egyes idegszálával érezte –, hogy Perselus odahajolt hozzá. A lehelete megsimogatta az arcát, nem hagyva kétséget afelől, hogy ha akarná, Hermione egy fél mozdulattal megérinthetné a férfi arcát.

Nehéz volt ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy csakugyan ezt tegye.

Azt azonban nem tudta megállni, hogy át ne fusson a fején a gondolat: _és még kevesebb mozdulatba telne, hogy előrehajoljak és összeérintsem a szánkat._

A nő arcát elöntötte a vér.

Képtelen volt tagadni, hogy az elmúlt hetekben többször is megfordult a fejében ez a gondolat, ám most, hogy olyan helyzetben találta magát, amikor tényleg lehetősége volt megtenni… megijedt.

Perselus megoldotta neki a helyzetet. Elhúzódott.

– Máskor vigyázzon jobban magára – suttogta a férfi.

Egy pillanattal később távolodó léptek, majd ajtó csukódásának zaja hallatszott, Hermione pedig egyedül maradt a hevesen kalapáló szívverésével.

**~|| 4 ||~**

_2003\. december 07, 14:00 – Roxmorts_

December elején mindenestül lezárult a Lasette-ügy. Az utolsó tanúmeghallgatást követően a Wizengamot életfogytig tartó azkabani rabságra ítélte Miranda Lassette-et, csakúgy, mint a férjét. Hermione látása egy bő héttel a támadást követően szerencsére csakugyan teljesen visszatért, noha még legalább egy hónapig kissé homályosan látott, és mai napig rendszeresen kellett szednie különféle szemcseppeket. Egy ideig szemüveget is hordania kellett, a látásjavító bűbájok alkalmazását ugyanis nem javasolták a gyógyítók az őt ért trauma miatt.

Múlt héten tette félre a szemüveget, de még most is gyakran kapta azon magát, hogy a semmit tologatja feljebb az orrán.

A támadást sikerült mindenestül kihevernie, sőt – a támadás csak még elkötelezettebbé tette. Amikor hát Kingsley a múlt héten az irodájába hívatta és kerek-perec közölte vele, szeretné, ha Hermione átjelentkezne a Varázsbűn-üldözési főosztályra… Hermione nem habozott igent mondani.

Szeretett a varázslényeken segíteni, de ez még fontosabb feladat volt. Voldemort rémuralma ugyan véget ért, gonosz varázslók azonban mindig lesznek. Ha aurorként nem is, de Hermione mindent meg akart tenni annak érdekében, hogy az ilyen alakok rács mögé kerüljenek.

Harry nem volt elragadtatva a döntésétől, ahogy Ron sem. Féltették őt, holott nekik aztán mindenki másnál jobban kellett volna tudniuk, hogy Hermione miatt nem kell aggódni. Nem jobban legalábbis, mint bárki másért. Még az őt ért támadás sem riasztotta el a választott útjától.

Hermione nemrég lépett ki a Három Seprűből, és most a Roxfort felé igyekezett. Egy újabb kutatómunkája miatt ritka, afrikai eredetű mágikus növényekről szeretett volna több információhoz jutni, amikor pedig erről Neville tudomást szerzett, meghívta Hermionét egy látogatásra a kastélyba. Mint elmondta, az üvegházban számos ritka növényt nevelgetett Bimba professzor engedélyével, és szívesen megmutatta volna őket a boszorkánynak. Meg aztán… régen nem találkoztak már. Hermione kapva kapott az alkalmon, hogy újra láthassa a barátját.

És ha volt is valamilyen hátsó szándéka a meghívás elfogadása mögött… nos, Neville-nek arról nem kellett tudnia.

Isten lássa lelkét, Hermione még magának sem szerette beismerni.

Az arca már a puszta gondolattól és felmelegedett, a boszorkány mégis feljebb húzta a nyaka köré tekert sálat, mígnem a lehelete egészen felmelegítette azt. Hideg nap volt a mai, ráadásul délben beköszöntött a szezon első havazása. A puha pelyhek kényelmesen lengedeztek a magasból, és egyelőre csak finoman szitálták fehérré az utakat, alig-alig ropogva Hermione cipője alatt.

Maga elé meredve, elgondolkodón sétált Roxmorts utcáin, ám azonban kapta magát, hogy a gondolatai minduntalan visszafordultak egy bizonyos személy felé.

_Vajon Perselus megharagszik majd, ha meglátogatom őt?_

Hermione november óta nem találkozott egykori professzorával. Illetve találkoztak, de nem váltottak szót egymással. A támadást követő mungóbeli látogatás alkalmával beszéltek utoljára – és hiába vágyott Hermione mindennél jobban arra, hogy a férfi közelében lehessen, Perselus azóta a közelében sem járt. A Wizengamot meghallgatásai során mindketten jelen voltak, sőt volt, hogy együtt várakoztak a folyosón… de Perselus soha, egyetlen szóval sem próbált meg közeledni felé. Amikor pedig Hermione lépett oda a varázslóhoz, az egyszerűen elfordult tőle.

Hermione nem értette. Nem tudta megérteni, mi történt, hiszen tudomása szerint jól kijöttek egymással. Ezt a fajta ellenségeskedést még a RAVASZ felkészítő év alatt maguk mögött hagyták, az elmúlt hónapok közös munkája során pedig kifejezetten jól kijöttek egymással. Hermionénak legalábbis ez volt a benyomása.

Jól érezte magát a professzorral, tisztelte a tudását és… és megkedvelte, a csudába is! Esküdni mert volna rá, hogy még ha a bájitalmester nem is érzett így, az elmúlt hónapok során Hermionénak sikerült kivívnia a férfi tiszteletét.

Ám a jelek szerint tévedett. Most, hogy a közös munkájuk véget ért, Perselus láthatóan semmit nem akart tőle.

 _De akkor miért akarsz odamenni hozzá?_ – kérdezte egy hang a fejében. – _Mit vársz, te bolond? Hogy bekopogsz, ő kinyitja az ajtót, és amikor megpillant, felvonja a szemöldökét azzal, hogy „Miss Granger! Minő meglepetés, nem számítottam magára. Fáradjon be.” Tudod, hogy nem fogja ezt tenni. Tudod!_

– Tudom – mormolta Hermione a sál vastag szövetébe. Az már egészen nedves volt a leheletétől.

Ha Perselus nem akar többet találkozni vele, annyiban kellene hagynia a dolgot. Nem kellene utána koslatnia, mint egy zöldfülű kislánynak. Épp elég rossz, hogy az otthona magányában jóval többet gondola férfira, mint illő lenne…

De nem tehetett róla. Az érzései azóta kavarogtak, mióta társakká lettek szeptemberben, a hónapok elteltével pedig minden csak még erősebbé és kuszábbá vált. Szinte már kétségbeesetten próbálta megmagyarázni magának, hogy nem azt érzi, amit érezni vél… de nem ment. Hermione intelligens boszorkány volt. Felismerte, mi késztette heves kalapálásra a szívét valahányszor felidézte Perselus érintését a csuklóján, a pillanatot, amikor olyan közel volt egymáshoz az arcuk, hogy semmiből nem tartott volna összeérinteni az ajkaikat.

Ami azt illeti, most már felismerte Hermione azt is, hogy ez bizony nem az első ilyen alkalom volt. Többször is átfutott már a fején a gondolat szeptember óta, csupán mindeddig nem volt hajlandó elismerni.

Még most sem igazán akarta elismerni.

Ó, pedig nagyon kell vigyáznia arra, mire gondol. Perselus az egyik legkiválóbb legilimentor a világon – és bár Hermione nem feltételezte, hogy a férfi ok nélkül kutakodna a fejében, azért zavarba jött a gondolattól, hogy Perselus esetleg láthatja, mire gondol. Amióta beismerte magának, hogy szívesen megcsókolná Perselust, a gondolat elég komolyan gyökeret vert az elméjében.

Még csak az kéne, hogy…

Hermione mélázása abban a minutumban véget ért, ahogy egyenesen nekisétált valaminek.

– Nézzen már a lába elé!

...vagyis valakinek. Szent ég, és nem is akárkinek!

A boszorkány arca rákvörösre gyulladt.

– N-ne haragudjon – dadogta, és amint felnézett a férfira, a korábbi gondolatai miatt ösztönösen az elméje köré húzott egy mentális blokkot. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a pírt és a hebegést a varázsló majd a téli hidegnek tudja be.

Perselus homlokráncolva meredt Hermionéra, bár jobban megnézve inkább tűnt meglepettnek, mintsem bosszúsnak. Amint ráismert a boszorkányra, a testtartása merevebbé vált.

Hermione csak pislogni tudott a férfira, ahogy magába itta a látványát. Perselus hosszú, fekete kabátot viselt a szokott talárja fölött; a mardekáros sál csak itt-ott látszott ki a gallérja mögül. Ami viszont még szokatlanabb volt, hogy vállát verdeső fekete haját mindenütt csillámlóan fehér hópelyhek borították. Hermione nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is hasonló állapotban látta volna a bájitalmestert a roxforti évei alatt. Talán ez volt az oka, hogy miért találta olyan lenyűgözőnek a látványt.

Már-már kényszert érzett arra, hogy felnyúlva lesöpörje a felgyülemlett havat a férfi válláról, de ökölbe szorította a kezét és ellenállt. Már csak az hiányzik, hogy valami ostobaságot műveljen. A szíve így is a torkában kalapált, mintha a mellkasában már nem fért volna meg.

– Miss Granger – biccentette meg a fejét Perselus, kizökkentve Hermionét a bámészkodásból. – Mi szél hozta erre?

– Neville-hez megyek – felelte habozás nélkül Hermione. Hirtelen nagyon örült, hogy van milyen indokkal szolgálnia, és nem csak úgy betoppant, mint eredetileg játszotta gondolattal. – Afrikai növényekről készítek tanulmányt egy eset kapcsán, ő pedig felajánlotta, hogy segít.

– Értem. – Perselus fekete szeme mintha égette volna őt, Hermione mindazonáltal nem fordult el. – Mr Longbottom meglepően jól teljesít asszisztensként; Pomona nem tud betelni vele. Ha így folytatja, pár év elteltével a végén még a kollégámként végzi.

Hermionét annyira meglepte a dicséret, hogy egy pillanatig csak pislogni tudott… utána azonban meleg mosoly szökött az arcára.

– Ez Neville álma. Örülök, hogy jó véleménnyel van róla.

– Azt azért nem mondanám. Még mindig gyatra varázslónak tartom.

– De elismeri, hogy ért a növényekhez.

Perselus szájának sarka feljebb gördült. – Meglehet.

A bájitalmesternél ez felért egy lepecsételt ajánlólevéllel. Hermione felmosolygott a férfira, és máris nem érezte magát olyan feszélyezettnek.

Pontosan ezért lepte meg, hogy Perselus ahelyett, hogy ellazult volna, csak még feszültebbé vált. Elfordította a tekintetét, a szája vékony vonallá préselődött. Aztán, mielőtt még Hermione megkérdezhette volna, mi a baj, ellépett a boszorkány mellett.

– Akkor nem is tartom fel – mormolta a férfi. – Minden jót, Miss Granger.

– Várjon! Perselus!

– Dolgom van, ahogy magának is.

Még mindig kerülte Hermione tekintetét.

– De…

Hát komolyan le akarja rázni őt? Megint? Ennél a három percnél már nem hajlandó többet eltölteni Hermione társaságában? A felfedezés mérges, tüskés indaként vetette meg magát Hermione szíve körül.

– Perselus, nem vagyok bolond – mormolta, minden próbálkozása ellenére is elkeseredetten. – Tudom, hogy kerül engem. Miért?

Ha Perselust meg is akasztotta a nyílt rákérdezés, nem adta külső jelét.

– Nincs különösebb oka. Ha nem vette volna észre: én mindenkit kerülök.

– Ne próbálja megjátszani magát, tudom, hogy nem erről van szó. – Hermione ökölbe szorította a kezét a kabátja zsebében, és érezte, ahogy a körmei a bőrébe mélyednek. Szomorúan meredt a bájitalmesterre, a tekintetével kérve őt, hogy ne hazudjon. – Perselus? Felbosszantottam valamivel? Azt hittem… Nézze, nem gondolom, hogy barátok lettünk, de az volt a benyomásom, hogy eljutottunk valahová. Most mégis úgy viselkedik, mint amikor először kellett magánórát tartania nekem. Ha… Ha magamra haragítottam valamivel, kérem, mondja el.

Perselus ekkor kőkeményen Hermione szemébe nézett. A tekintetében nem volt semmi melegség.

– Nincs miről beszélnünk, Miss Granger. Mindössze azért töltöttünk annyi időt együtt, mert előbb a maga tanulmányai, majd a munkánk megkívánta azt. Mostanra azonban mindez véget ért, így már nincs oka több időt pazarolnia rám. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Amikor aztán újra megszólalt, puhább hangon tette, mégis mélyebben hasítottak Hermione szívébe. – Térjen vissza a saját életéhez. Mindenkinek az lesz a legjobb.

– De nem akarok!

Még Hermione maga is meglepődött a szenvedélyes kifakadástól, ám amint ez elhagyta a száját, már nem volt megállás. Mintha megnyitottak volna benne egy csapot, mely mindeddig szorosan el volt zárva, egyszerre kitolult belőle minden.

– Hiányzik, hogy magával legyek, de nem azért mert a professzorom, majd a kollégám volt. Egyszerűen csak a közelében akarok lenni. Szeretek időt tölteni magával. Ez olyan nagy baj? Ha maga nem így érez, ha zavarom magát, csak, csak mondja meg és békén hagyom. De ne lökjön el minden magyarázat nélkül!

Hermione kifulladva kapkodta a levegőt, és csak lassan ébredt tudatára, miket is mondott. Perzselően forrónak érezte az arcát, égett a nyaka, izzadt a tenyere… de nem fordult el. Kényszerítette magát, hogy Piton szemébe nézzen. Tudta, hogy ez most mindennél fontosabb.

– Szeretek magával lenni – ismételte meg reszkető hangon Hermione. Igen. Igen, erről van szó, gondolta. Részegítő és ijesztő volt a felfedezés. – Szeretek…

Perselus mindeddig döbbenten meredt rá, ennek hallatán azonban megkeményedett az ábrázata.

– Meg van zavarodva, Granger – szakította félbe jegesen a boszorkányt. – Menjen vissza Weasley-hez és Potterhez. Majd ők…

– Ez nem róluk szól – sziszegte Hermione. Tett egy lépést Perselus felé, akinek megfeszült a válla, de nem hátrált. – Perselus, nem érted?

A vér Hermione fejébe tolult… és hirtelen sugallattól vezérelve olyat tett, amit cseppet sem gondolt át.

Perselus kabátjába kapaszkodva lábujjhegyre emelkedett, s a férfiéhoz közelítette az arcát. _Megcsókolom_ – sikoltotta egy hang a fejében. – _Szentséges ég, tényleg megcsókolom. Megteszem!_

Ám mielőtt még célt ért volna, Perselus elfordította a fejét.

Hermione azonnal megdermedt.

A visszautasítás hideg zuhanyként ömlött végig rajta. Szégyenpírban égve eresztette el a férfi kabátját, s tett egy nagy lépést hátra. A földnek szegezte a tekintetét, és nem mert felnézni, noha úgysem ért volna az semmit – annyira égette az arcát a forróság, hogy könnyek tolultak tőle a szemébe, elhomályosítva a látását.

_Istenem, milyen ostoba vagyok!_

– Ne haragudjon – mormolta halkan a sáljába. Az ujjai reszkettek a zsebe mélyében. – Minden jót, Perselus.

Azzal választ nem is várva ellépett a férfi mellett és elsietett.

Fürgén szedte a lábát, noha alig-alig látta, merre tart. Egy idő után megtörölte a szemét, de a hideg levegő még így is veszettül csípte a nedves bőrét. Mikor aztán már látszott a kastély a távolban, Hermione megállt, és leguggolva átkarolta a lábát, a két térde közé temetve az arcát.

_Mit tettem?! Nem akartam ennyire elrontani. Nem akartam._

_Ezt most hogyan fogom helyrehozni?_

Hiába mondták rá mindig, hogy elképesztően okos boszorkány, Hermione abban a percben a világ legostobább alakjának érezte magát. Nem tudott ő semmit. Semmit a világon.

… Nos, egyetlen dolgot leszámítva.

Szerelmes volt Perselusba.

**~|| 5 ||~**

_2003\. december 25, 17:05 – Az Odú_

– Hermione, minden rendben? Nagyon hallgatag vagy.

A boszorkány mosolyt kényszerített magára és felpillantott a kérdezőre. – Minden rendben, Mrs Weasley. Csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok, ez minden.

– Annyiszor kértelek már, hogy hívj Mollynak, kincsem – dorgálta meg Hermionét szelíden az asszony. – Ha nem is leszel a menyem, mind családtagnak tartunk, ugye tudod? Felnőttél. Már Harry is a keresztnevemen hív, úgyhogy hidd el, nem tiszteletlenség.

– Köszönöm, Molly – mondta most már igazi mosollyal az arcán Hermione. – Nehéz átszokni, de igazad van. És… én is a második családomként gondolok rátok.

Molly melegen átölelte őt. Hermione látta, hogy Harry kérdő pillantást vet rá a táncparkettről, de a férfi aztán csak intett egyet és tovább táncolt Ginnyvel. Ron George-dzsal beszélgetett valamiről, a többi vendég pedig kisebb-nagyobb csoportokba verődve társalgott vagy táncolt a hatalmas, díszes helyiségben.

Molly és Arthur idén a szokásosnál is jobban kitettek magukért, a karácsonyi fogadásuk pedig igazán lenyűgöző volt. Az Odú csaknem úgy megtelt emberekkel, mint évekkel ezelőtt Fleur és Bill esküvőjén: minden Weasley jelen volt választott párjaikkal, plusz közeli barátok és még néhány minisztériumi kolléga is tiszteletét tette. Victorie és Dominique épp Teddyvel játszottak az egyik sarokban, miközben a metamorfmágus kisfiú azzal szórakoztatta a barátnőit, hogy a vendégek küllemét öltötte magára. Neville és Hannah Charlie-val társalogtak egy-egy pohár borral a kezükben, míg Androméda Fleurnek magyarázott valamit, és közben időnként a játszó gyerekekre mutatott. A többiek önfeledten lassúztak a levegőt megtöltő zene dallamára – Hermione szórakozottan vette észre, hogy Luna épp Kingsley-vel táncolt.

Mindenütt karácsonyi díszek borították a helyiséget. A plafonról hosszú, csepegés ellen megbűvölt jégcsapok lógtak le, úgy ragyogva a besütő napfényben, mintha kristályból lettek volna. Molly jóvoltából az egész épületben finom mézeskalács illat terjengett, a magasban pedig szikrázó hógömbök és egy apró fagyöngy-csokor szállingóztak. Utóbbi folyamatosan keringett a társaság fölött, időnként megdermedve a levegőben egy-egy pár felett, és csak akkor halad tovább, amikor azok megcsókolták egymást.

Hermione jól érezte magát. Csodás hangulat, kellemes délután a szerettei és barátai körében… Egész nap mosolygott, vidáman táncolt, sőt egy alkalommal másfél órás beszélgetésbe bonyolódott Charlie-val a sárkányokról (a férfit rettentően büszkévé tette, amikor Hermione elmondta neki, hogy az általa küldött pikkelyek jóvoltából tudtak felgöngyölíteni egy gyilkossági ügyet), amikor azonban úgy egy órával ezelőtt felfigyelt az egyik kései érkezőre… lezsibbadt benne valami.

Bármennyire is próbált erőt venni magát, nem állta meg, hogy a tekintete oldalra ne forduljon. A roxforti bájitalmester még mindig ugyanott ült a sarokban, és mogorva képpel, karba tett kézzel hallgatta Hagrid szemlátomást önkényes monológját.

Most azonban csak kavargott a gyomra és feszélyezettnek érezte magát.

– Neville hívta meg – mondta váratlanul Molly. Hermione meglepetten fordult az asszony felé, aki láthatóan követte a fiatalabb boszorkány tekintetének útját. – Persze megkérdezte előtte, hogy szabad-e, mi pedig nem láttuk akadályát. Nagyon sokat köszönhetünk Perselusnak, és máskülönben biztosan egymagában gubbasztott volna a kastélyban.

– Értem. – A hangja jóval vékonyabban szólt, mint szerette volna. Hermione megköszörülte a torkát. – Meghívás ide vagy oda, meglep, hogy eljött.

– Ó, nem akart. De Neville lefizette.

– _Lefizette?_

– Megígérte neki, hogy a kapcsolatai révén szerez Perselusnak valamilyen rendkívül ritka csendes-óceániai virágot egy bájitalhoz – nevetett Molly. – Meg kell hagyni, furfangos egy férfivá ért ez a fiú!

Hermione csak egyetérteni tudott. A korai roxfortos éveik alatt senki nem is hitte volna, hogy Neville ilyen felnőtté fog válni. A boszorkány igazán büszke volt a barátjára.

Azt mindenesetre nem bánta volna, ha Neville ez egyszer hátrahagyta volna a kedvességét és nem hívta volna meg Perselust Weasleyék karácsonyi fogadására. A legutóbbi találkozásuk katasztrófáját követően minden porcikája égett a szégyentől, valahányszor a férfira gondolt, és ma is, amikor először megpillantotta őt az Odúban, a gyomrába süllyedt a szíve.

Persze rögtön lehordta magát, amint megformálódott ez a gondolat a fejében. Perselus megérdemelte, hogy itt legyen velük – Hermione szíve fájt, ha belegondolt, hogy a férfi máskülönben egymagában töltötte volna az ünnepeket, vagy esetleg a kastélyban maradt diákokat figyelve.

Aztán ráébredt, hogy Perselus most sem volt sokkal jobb helyzetben. Néhány odamentek hozzá a délután folyamán, ám ő hamar rövidre zárt minden beszélgetést. Most is savanyú képpel üldögélt, majd dünnyögött valamit, és erre még Hagrid is otthagyta őt.

 _Miért taszít el magától mindenkit_? – tűnődött Hermione a férfi arcát fürkészve. – _Mindenki tudja, mit áldozott értünk a háború alatt. Mindenki tiszteli őt. Ha kicsit is tenne érte, barátok vennék körül. Nem látja ezt?_

– Miért nem mész oda hozzá?

Hermione olyan gyorsan fordult Molly felé, hogy még a nyaka is belereccsent. Amikor aztán látta, hogy a boszorkány szelíd, mi több, _értő_ mosollyal figyeli őt, felmelegedett az arca.

– Nincs miről beszélünk – szökött ki belőle a suta reakció. Zavarában szórakozottan piszkálni kezdte a mellére lógó hajfonatának végét. Bármilyen sok krémet kent is rá délelőtt, a haja mostanra már kezdte visszanyerni eredeti kezelhetetlen állapotát; elvesztette selymességét, a makacs tincsek pedig több helyen is kiugrottak a fehér gyöngyökkel végigvezetett fonatból. Valahogy mégsem tudta érdekelni.

Molly apró mosolya szélesebbé vált.

– Nem is tudom, Hermione. Kell indok ahhoz, hogy beszélgessetek? Csak tölts egy kis időt vele. Különben attól félek, elszelel, mielőtt még észrevennénk. A beszédtéma majd magától felmerül.

Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét. – Molly, miért akarod ennyire, hogy odamenjek hozzá?

– Jaj, szívem. – Az asszony gyengéden megszorította Hermione vállát. – Mert még ha vissza is fogod magad, látom, hogy semmit sem szeretnél jobban.

A fiatal boszorkány megdermedt. Nyelni akart, ám a torka szűk volt, mintha fájdalmas csomó húzta volna össze. Az ölének szegezte a tekintetét és nem volt hajlandó felpillantani, hogy ne kelljen szembe találnia magát Molly túlontúl megértő szemével.

Ennyire átlátszó lett volna? Vajon mindenki látta rajta, hogyan érez Perselus iránt? Vagy csak Molly volt szemfüles? És ha Perselus is látta? Ezért nem nézett felé egyetlen alkalommal sem, amióta megérkezett?

Vajon haragudott Hermionéra?

Hallotta Molly sóhaját, ahogy az asszony újfent megszorította a vállát.

– Nem tudom, ez segít-e – kezdte tétován az idősebb boszorkány –, de ő is gyakran néz feléd, amikor nem látod. És ha igaz, amit Ronék mondtak, fontos vagy neki.

Hermione meglepetten pislogott párat. – Miért, mit mondtak Ronék?

– Nem kérdeztek még rá? Harry azt mondta, ki fog faggatni téged. Nekem nem is kellene tudnom… igazából csak véletlenül hallottam meg a fiúkat, amikor Harry legutóbb nálunk ebédelt… Nem szándékosan hallgatóztam, persze, csak hát tudod milyenek, széthagynak mindent, amikor pedig elmentem összeszedni a…

– Molly.

– Ó persze, bocsáss meg. Mindenesetre meghallottam, amikor Ron azon füstölgött Harrynek, hogy miért szaglászik utánad Perselus. Ha jól értettem, amíg a Szent Mungóban feküdtél, a gyógyítók megkeresték Harryt azzal, hogy beszéljen már Perselusszal, mivel nap mint nap vitte nekik az új bájitalokat, hogy azzal kezeljenek téged. Tudni akarta, pontosan mit adnak neked, és amikor azokat nem találta elég jónak, követelte, hogy a saját főzeteit használják. Ezt persze tiltják az előírások, Perselus azonban, hát… igazán meggyőző tud lenni.

Hermione nem bírta tovább: felnézett, és tányérnyira kerekedett szemét egyenesen Mollyra szegezte.

– Perselus minden nap bent járt nálam? – hebegte megrökönyödve.

_Lehetetlen. Csak akkor, az első nap láttam őt. Azon az egy napon._

– A jelek szerint igen – bólintott Molly. – Vagy kétszer én is belefutottam, amikor hozzád mentünk látogatóba, bár fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy nálad volt. Nem tudtad?

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Ó. Értem. Nos, az mindenesetre egyértelmű, hogy igazán aggódott érted. Minerva említette, hogy pár hétig Perselus a szokottnál is több büntetőmunkát osztott ki a diákjainak. Ha belegondolok, ez az az időszak lehetett, amíg nem láttál, kincsem…

Hermione szíve olyan hevesen verdesett, mintha millió pillangó próbált volna kiszabadulni a bordáinak ketrecéből. A fejében véget nem érőn visszhangoztak Molly szavai, ahogy próbálta összevetni a friss információkat mindazzal, amit ő maga tudott.

Nem illettek össze. Szemtől szemben Perselus sosem viselkedett vele úgy, mintha Hermione a legcsekélyebb módon is érdekelné őt.

De… de hiszen az élete nagy szerelmével, Lilyvel is ezt tette, nem igaz? Harry felszínesen mesélte csak el a történetet Perselus magánéletére való tekintettel, ám az épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy Hermione tudja: a bájitalmester soha nem vallotta meg az érzéseit Lily felé.

Ha a leghalványabb esély is volt arra, nem közömbös Hermione iránt…

_Merjek reménykedni?_

Észre sem vette, hogy felállt, míg le nem pillantott Mollyra.

– Beszélek vele – mondta aztán, ismét meglepve önmagát. Ennek ellenére nem ült vissza, Molly bíztató mosolya pedig melegséget sugárzott belé.

– Tégy úgy, drágám. Tégy úgy.

Hermione lesimította a ruháját, majd a torkában dobogó szívvel megindult a bájitalmester felé. Már nem is hallotta a zenét a fülében lüktető vértől, a keze pedig reszketni kezdett, mintha félne… sőt, talán tényleg félt. Egészen más félelem volt ez, mint amit a háború alatt átélt, egészen más kockázatokkal, de attól még ugyanolyan mélyen megérintette őt.

Tisztázni akarta a helyzetet. Tudni akarta, mit gondol róla Perselus. Ha csak egy kis esély is van arra, hogy a férfi egykori tanítvány helyett nőként gondoljon rá… Hermione gyomra bukfencet vetet, és utána képtelen volt befejezni a gondolatot.

Perselus észrevette a közeledését. A szemöldöke épp csak egy pillanatra futott a homloka tetejére, aztán meglepettségét elfedvén gyorsan elkomorodott. Éjfekete szeme szúrósan meredt Hermionéra, a boszorkány azonban kihúzta magát és felszegte a fejét, kifejezvén, hogy egy rosszalló pillantás nem fogja eltántorítani.

– Perselus – biccentett a férfinak, amikor megérkezett elé. Tudta, hogy a bájitalmester nem fogja hellyel kínálni, így szó nélkül leült a mellette lévő üres székre.

Perselus elfordult. – Miss Granger.

– Igazán hívhatna már a keresztnevemen – mondta Hermione. Cseppet sem remegett a hangja, sőt, magabiztosság áradt a szavaiból. Végtelenül örült ennek, hiszen úgy érezte, mintha a testében minden zavar és kételyek tüzében égett volna. – Elvére nekem is megengedte.

– Az a maga dolga, Miss Granger. – Egy pillanatig hallgatott, majd jeges hangon megjegyezte: – Nézze, semmi szükség arra, hogy múltbeli kollaborációnkra való tekintettel kötelességének érezze a velem való társalgást. Menjen, tegyen egy kört a parketten Weasley-vel. Úgy látom, a fiatalembernek nincs táncpartnere.

Hermione ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy megcsikorgassa a fogát. Perselus _pontosan_ tudta, hogy Ronnal csúnya körülmények között szakítottak, és a barátságuk lassú helyreállása ellenére az még mindig fájt Hermionénak.

De pont ez volt a lényeg: _támadni_ akarta Hermionét. Elijeszteni. Ellökni. Ez volt Perselus módszere – Hermione azonban átlátott rajta.

 _Ilyen csellel nem fog megszabadulni tőlem –_ gondolta. Hátradőlt, és Perselus arcába nézett.

– Úgy gondolja, erről van szó? Ilyen véleménnyel van rólam?

A fekete szempár egy pillanatra Hermionéra siklott, aztán Perselus újfent elfordult tőle. Nem szólt semmit.

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Perselus, mi történt hetedikén? Megértem, ha haragszik rám. Megértem, ha nem osztja az érzéseimet és azt akarja, hogy többé ne szóljak magához magánemberként. De ez esetben tiszteljen meg annyival, hogy egyenesen a szemembe mondja. Azzal, hogy levegőnek néz, úgy viselkedik, mint egy gyerek.

– Kettőnk közül nem _én_ vagyok a gyerek, Granger – sziszegte Perselus. Sötét szeme villámokat szórt Hermionéra, ő azonban cseppet sem törődött vele.

– Erről van szó? Gyereknek tart? Perselus, huszonhárom múltam. Segítettem véget vetni a háborúnak, akárcsak maga. A minisztérium megbecsült dolgozója vagyok. Ne becsüljön alá!

– Hozzám képest akkor is csak gyerek – szögezte le jegesen a férfi.

– Mindvégig ezt gondolta rólam? – Hermione az ajkába harapott, és egyszerre nagyon, _nagyon_ megfájdult a szíve. Eszébe jutottak Perselus dicsérő szavai a kórházból, a melegség, ami akkor elöntötte a mellkasát… az öröm, hogy ki tudta vívni Perselus tiszteletét… De a jelek szerint tévedett. – Azt hittem, a közös munka során sikerült... sikerült…

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Égett a szeme, ám minden erejével koncentrált, hogy nehogy könnyek gyűljenek belé. A legkevésbé sem akarta még jobban elásni magát a bájitalmester szemében, különösen most, hogy kiderült: minden sikere és érdeme ellenére a férfi sosem tekintette őt egyenrangú félnek.

Hermione nagyon nyelt. A mozdulat mintha végighasította volna a torkát.

Perselus hallgatott egy darabig. Amikor legközelebb megszólalt, meglepően gyöngéd volt a hangja.

– Granger, én rendkívül nagyra tartom magát. Maga egy zseniális, bátor, ambiciózus fiatal nő, aki mindenben messze meghaladja a kortársait… most mégis ostobaságon jár az esze. Eszemben sincs hagyni, hogy elkövesse élete legnagyobb baklövését.

Hermione hitetlenkedve kapta fel a fejét. Perselus végre az egész felsőtestével a nő felé fordult; arcát mély, aggódó vonalak szántották végig.

– Baklövést?

– Nem tudom, mi miatt születhetett meg az a sületlenség a fejében, hogy bármit is érdemes rám pazarolnia, de téved. Egy megfeketedett roncsot lát maga előtt, Granger, semmi többet. Nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy egy ilyen megtört férfit, mint amilyen én vagyok, képes lenne…

Elharapta a mondatot és megszakította a szemkontaktust. Hermione felszegte a fejét.

– Mire? – Amikor percek után sem érkezett felelet, a boszorkány frusztráltan felszusszant. – _Mire_ nem lennék képes? Mondja ki, Perselus! Ezek csak szavak.

A férfi nagyon sötét pillantást lövellt Hermionéra. – Ne játsszon velem, Granger.

– Eszemben sincs.

A másodpercek percekké nyúltak, a tekintetük néma párviadal pedig egyre csak folytatódott. Hermione összeszorította az ajkát, és próbálta minden elhatározottságát a tekintetével kifejezni. Már pontosan tudta, mit akar – és az egyenes visszautasítást fel tudta volna dolgozni, de _ezt?_ Hogy Perselus a saját bűntudata és öngyűlölete miatt, pusztán _védelmezői_ célból próbálja meg lerázni őt? Nem. Azt nem fogadja el.

Perselus megtört ember volt, igen, de semmiképp nem egy roncs. Mindannyian sérültek a háborúban – akik a legtöbbet áldoztak fel magukból, azok a leginkább. Hermione is magában hordozta még a háború sebeit. Ez nem volt indok arra, hogy miért ne próbálhatnának meg _együtt_ felgyógyulni az őket ért viszontagságokból.

– Tudja, Perselus, észrevettem valamit. – Hermione oldalra döntötte a fejét, és elgondolkodón a bájitalmester szemébe fúrta a tekintetét, feszülten figyelve annak minden egyes rezdülését. – Egyetlen szóval sem mondta azt, hogy nem viszonozza az érzéseimet. És egyetlen szóval sem említette, hogy _maga_ mit akar – csak hogy mi lenne jó maga szerint nekem.

Perselus megfeszült, a szája sarka megrándult.

Hermione azonnal tudta, hogy rátapintott a lényegre.

Előrehajolt – olyan közel, amennyire csak mert.

– Maga mit akar, Perselus?

Rögtön nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy túl messzire ment. Perselus arcáról hirtelen minden érzelem eltűnt, a tekintete hideggé és zárkózottá vált, és olyan hirtelen hátrahúzódott, hogy Hermione csak pislogni tudott. Jeges, metsző hangon csupán annyit mondott: – További kellemes estét, Miss Granger.

Majd felállt… vagy legalábbis megpróbálkozott vele. Ám nem sikerült neki.

Hermione döbbenten figyelte, ahogy egykori professzora kinyúl maga elé és furcsa mozdulatot tesz a levegőben. Nem történt semmi, a fekete szempár azonban összeszűkült. Újra megpróbált felállni a székből, de valami visszatartotta.

Hermione követte a férfi példáját, ám ő is ugyanezt tapasztalta. Egyikük sem tudta elhagyni a maga székét.

– Mi a…

– Ó, ne is erőlködjetek, nem fog menni.

Hermione és Perselus egyszerre pillantottak fel a beszélőre. Angelina sután megvonta a vállát, a mellette álló George azonban gyanúsan szélesen vigyorgott.

Az utóbbi percek hevében Hermione el is feledkezett róla, hogy nem egyedül vannak. Bár a vendégek többsége rájuk sem hederített, az Angelináék közelében táncoló Harry és Ginny is őket figyelték most – sőt egy gyors körültekintés után Hermione felfedezte, hogy Molly is így tett. A fiatal boszorkány arca felmelegedett, noha tudta jól, hogy aligha hallhatták a többiek, miről beszélt Perselusszal.

Perselus ellenben szemlátomást cseppet sem törődött azzal, ki figyeli őket. Angelinára szegezte a tekintetét és jeges hangon kérdezte: – Hogy érti, hogy nem fog menni?

Angelina kissé szégyenlős mosollyal bökött a bájitalmester feje fölé. A férfi és Hermione felnéztek… majd megdermedtek.

Úgy fél méterrel a fejük fölött egy fagyöngy-csokor lebegett.

 _Fagyöngy alatt szabad a csók_ , susogta egy hang Hermione fejében. A nő megveszekedetten próbálta elnyomni magában a gondolatot.

Perselus visszafordult Angelinához, és ha a tekintet ölni tudna, a boszorkány holtan esett volna össze.

– Megbűvölték? – sziszegte.

– Ne rám nézzen. Ez a tökfilkó volt. – Fejbe kólintotta a derekát karoló George-ot, a vörös hajú férfi azonban csak kuncogott. – A kiszemelt pár addig nem tud kilépni alóla, amíg nem csattan el egy csók.

– Szuper ötlet volt, nagyokos – szólt hátra a testvérének Ginny gúnyosan. – Mi lett volna, ha véletlenül te meg én kerülünk alá?

George látványosan hányást mímelt, de a vigyor nem kopott le az arcáról. – Ne nézz teljesen hülyének, hugicám. Vérrokonokkal természetesen nem működik.

– Na és azonos neműekkel?

George vigyora egészen ragadozószerűvé vált.

– Nem is tudom. – Karba tette a kezét, majd hátranézett a válla fölött, még ki nem szúrt a közelben egy ácsingózó triót. – Neville! Ki tudtál szabadulni a fagyöngy alól smaci nélkül?

Neville felkapta a fejét, amint azonban meghallotta a kérdést, rákvörösre gyulladt. A mellette álló Hannah olyan nevetésbe kezdett, hogy végül Neville vállának kellett dőlnie, Charlie azonban csak rákacsintott a zavarban lévő férfira, majd felmutatta a hüvelykujját George-nak.

Hermione más esetben talán együtt nevetett volna a többiekkel, most azonban csak elsápadt.

Nem úgy tűnt, mintha bárkit is megbotránkoztatott volna, hogy pont a roxforti bájitalmesterrel került ilyen helyzetbe, Hermione szíve azonban olyan vad vágtába kezdett, hogy csaknem rosszul lett tőle. Kavargott a gyomra, és még amikor visszafordult Perselus felé, akkor is képtelen volt a szemébe nézni.

Meg akarta csókolni őt, igen. De nem így. Nem kényszerből. Nem George idétlen tréfája miatt.

Jéggé dermedt, amikor egy csontos kéz siklott az orcájára, és a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, amikor az türelmetlenül megemelte az arcát.

Emlékezett rá, milyen gyengéd volt ez a kéz, amikor a homlokát simogatta a támadás után. Akkor melegséget és biztonságot árasztott, most azonban hideg volt – a hosszú ujjak jégcsapokként simultak a bőrére.

– Perselus, ne… – kezdte, ám befejezni nem tudta.

Száraz ajkak nyomódtak a bőrére, közvetlenül a szája jobb sarkába. Épp csak futólag érintette meg a sajátját, azzal a férfi már el is húzódott tőle, habozás nélkül eleresztvén Hermionét. A boszorkány kényszerítette magát, hogy felpillantson, de aztán azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna.

Perselus egyetlen savanyú pillantást lövellt csak Hermionéra, majd felállt… és amikor nem ütközött akadályba, minden további szó nélkül elviharzott.

Hermione lehajtott fejjel, némán meredt maga elé. Nem tudta, a többiek látták-e, mi történt, nem tudta, nevetnek-e rajta, vagy azon töprengenek, miért szöktek könnyek Hermione szemébe… de nem is érdekelte. A kezébe temette az arcát, és addig dörzsölte a szemét, még minden égető nedvességet el nem morzsolt belőle.

Ez nem csók volt. Közel sem. Semmi köze nem volt ahhoz, amire vágyott.

Pedig már pont kezdtek volna jutni valamire a beszélgetésükben…

Hermione megrezzent, amikor egy meleg kéz simult a vállára. Nagyot nyelve felnézett, elpárásodott tekintete pedig a szomorkásan mosolygó Mollyra esett.

Az asszony nem mondott semmit, csak szótlanul tovább simogatta Hermione vállát.

Hermione lehunyta a szemét és várta, hogy a melegség visszaszökjön a testébe.

**~|| +1 ||~**

_2003\. december 31, 21:30 – Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, Bálterem_

– Megint maga? Granger, maga makacsabb, mint egy öszvér.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét és karba tette a kezét. – Volt kitől tanulnom.

Perselus ezt nem méltatta válasszal, de hiába fordult el, a boszorkány látta, hogy egy pillanatra felkunkorodott a férfi szájának széle. Ezt apró győzelemként könyvelte el, s a gyomrában ülő csomó valamelyest ellazult.

Hermione karácsony óta várta az alkalmat, hogy újra a bájitalmester közelében lehessen. Az elmúlt hetekben többször is elfogta a vágy, hogy felkeresse őt a kastélyban, de mindannyiszor visszanyomta a késztetést. Tudta, hogy neki épp úgy időre van szüksége átgondolni a helyzetüket, mint Perselusnak. Az Odúban ugyan szerencsétlenül végződött az este, de elkezdtek valamit, ami mindennél fontosabb volt: _kommunikálni._ És bármily rosszul is érezte magát Hermione a fogadás után, ahogy idővel újra és újra végigpergette magában az akkori beszélgetésüket, egyre több remény virágzott fel benne.

Perselus soha nem adta jelét annak, hogy ne érdeklődne Hermione iránt. Ami azt illeti, a visszautasítása mögött szemlátomást egyedül az az indok állt, hogy nem akarta „lehúzni” maga mellé a boszorkányt. Nem hitte magáról, hogy elég jó hozzá.

Nem hitte, hogy megérdemli.

Hermione mindennél jobban szeretett volna változtatni ezen. Még ha soha nem is lesznek együtt, ha Perselus valóban soha nem lesz képes továbblépni Lilyn… ő akkor is mindent meg fog tenni annak érdekében, hogy megértesse Perselusszal: a bűnei nem megbocsáthatatlanok, és igenis megérdemli a világ minden boldogságát.

És ha reménykedett abban, hogy ezt a boldogságot Perselus az _ő_ oldalán fogja megtalálni, nos, azt igazán nem lehetett Hermione szemére vetni.

Harry volt az, aki megemlítette Hermionénak, hogy Perselus is jelen lesz az Újév-köszöntő minisztériumi partin. Noha barátja soha nem kérdezett rá nyíltan, egyértelmű volt, hogy sejti, mi zajlik Hermione és egykori professzoruk között. Hermione végtelenül hálás volt Harrynek, hogy nem ítélte meg őt érte és Ronnak egyetlen szóval sem említette. Nem mintha Hermione titkolni akarta volna Ron elől, de egyelőre nem kívánt róla beszélni. Addig legalábbis semmiképp, amíg minden ilyen törékeny vizeken mozgott.

Az egyetlen alkalom, amikor Harry egyáltalán a közelébe került annak, hogy szóba hozza az egészet, pár nappal a karácsonyi fogadást követően történt. A minisztériumi ebédlőben üldögéltek egy-egy pohár forró kávét kortyolgatva, kivételesen csak kettesben – Ront aznap egy másik csapatba osztották be.

_– Már nem tartom rossz embernek Pitont._

_Hermionét annyira meglepte a név váratlan említése, hogy csaknem félrenyelte a kávéját. Meglepetten pislantott fel, Harry azonban nem fordult felé, csak lustán bámult a büfésarok felé._

_– Persze a háború óta tudom, hogy igazából végig a mi oldalunkon áll, de kellett egy kis idő, amíg tényleg megbocsátottam neki. Ne értsd félre, még mindig szemétládának tartom; sokszor tényleg ok nélkül szívózik az emberekkel. Ez vitathatatlan. – Harry lassan kortyolt egyet a kávéjából, majd letette a poharát és Hermionéra sandított. – De jó ember. Tisztelem őt. És miután hallottam, mit művelt a Mungóban a bekerülésedkor, meg hogy hogyan vallott a winzengamoti meghallgatásokkor…_

_Elharapta a mondatot, mintha megbánta volna, hogy Hermione felé terelte a beszélgetést, a boszorkánynak pedig egyszerre nagyon melege lett. De nem szólalt meg. (Talán nem is ment volna; a szája hirtelen olyan száraz volt, akár a Szahara.)_

_Harry végül megvonta a vállát, a szájára pedig halvány mosoly szökött. – Szóval rendben vagyok vele._

_Hermione nem tudta, hogyan reagálhatna. Nem akart a Perselushoz fűződő érzéseiről beszélni, de tökéletesen értette, hogy Harry gyakorlatilag az áldását adta a potenciális kapcsolatukra._

_Csak bólintott, és szó nélkül tovább iszogatta a kávéját._

Hermione most visszagondolt arra a melegen bizsergő megkönnyebbülésre, amit akkor délután érzett, s abból erőt merítve fordult a falnak dőlő Perselushoz.

– Gondolkodtam – mondta aztán halkan, de határozottan, egy pillanatra sem szakítva meg a szemkontaktust a férfival. – Komolyan végiggondoltam mindent, amit mondtál. Nem értek egyet. Nem vagy „roncs”, ahogy nem vagy „megtört ember” sem – az én szememben legalábbis nem. Sajnálom, ha te így vélekedsz magadról, de ez az én véleményemen cseppet sem változtat. Nem vagyok „megzavarodva”, és csakis nekem van jogom eldönteni, mire „pazarlom” az időmet.

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét és nagyon sötéten fúrta a szemét a boszorkányéba, a tekintete mögött azonban meglepettség és… kíváncsiság is kavargott. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha különösebben megakasztotta volna a bizalmasabb hangnem, így Hermione felbátorodva folytatta.

– Azt tettem, amit akartál: végiggondoltam mindent, úgy igazán. És nem változott a véleményem. – A barna szemek pislogás nélkül meredtek a feketékbe. – Továbbra is melletted szeretnék lenni. Nem tanítványként. Nem asszisztensként. Nem kollégaként.

Perselus nem volt ostoba. A szemhéjának szemrebbenése elárulta, hogy azonnal meghallotta, mi az, amit Hermione nem mondott ki.

– Átgondoltam azt is, amit te mondtál… és nekem úgy tűnik, csupán a saját megcsorbult énképed miatt próbálsz ellökni magadtól. – Erre aztán elsötétedett Perselus tekintete, a szája pedig szóra nyílt, Hermione azonban figyelmeztetőn felemelte a kezét, mielőtt még a férfi közbeszólhatott volna. – Várj, hallgass végig. Ha nem érzel irántam úgy, ahogy én teirántad, nagyon kérlek, hogy mondd meg nyíltan. Felnőtt nő vagyok, el tudom viselni a visszautasítást. De _ne_ hazudj nekem. Becsülj meg annyira, hogy őszinte leszel velem.

Perselus hosszú pillanatig fürkészte a nőt, míg végül elsimultak a homlokán a ráncok. Ezután már csak fáradtnak tűnt.

– _Téged_ megbecsüllek, Granger – mormolta halkan, most először elfordítva a tekintetét.

_Csak magamat nem._

Nem kellett kimondania a szavakat ahhoz, hogy Hermione meghallja őket.

Hermione egy pillanatra megérintette a férfi karját, épp csak futólag simítva végig a fekete dísztaláron, a mozdulat mégis elég volt ahhoz, hogy Perselus megrezzenve ismét felpillantson.

– Akkor még szerencse, hogy az én beléd vetett hitem két embernek is elég – suttogta Hermione.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét, az Ádám-csutkája jól láthatóan megmozdult, ahogy nyelt egyet. Hermione abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy igaz: Perselus valóban nem közömbös iránta. Csak azért próbálja ellökni őt, mert nem tartja elég jónak magát a boszorkányhoz.

Hermione egyszerre szeretett volna szárnyra kapni az örömtől és józan észt rázni a bájitalmesterbe.

Ezek helyett csak hátralépett, és szórakozottan kisimította a haját a szeméből.

– Éjfélre visszajövök – mondta halkan. – Kérlek… gondold át te is.

Egy hang vadul követelte, hogy ne távozzon, hanem maradjon Perselus mellett – lépjen oda hozzá, ölelje át, fogja meg a kezét és simítsa meg az arcát… de erőt vett magán és inkább hátat fordítva elsétált. Azt akarta, hogy _Perselus_ válassza őt. Nem kell több olyan megalázó pillanat, mint a George által megbűvölt fagyöngy okozta megalázó incidens.

Hermione elvett egy pohár pezsgőt a hatalmas teremben lebegő tálcák egyikéről, majd azt kortyolgatva elvegyült a tömegben. Beszélgetett régi és új kollégákkal, sőt Kingsley-vel is, aki kifejezte afeletti elégedettségét, hogy jövő héttől Hermione már hivatalosan is a Varázsbűn-üldözési főosztály dolgozója lesz. A következő órák java részét aztán táncolással töltötte. Egy alkalommal még Ron is felkérte őt. Hermione jól érezte magát vele, és a férfi még meg is nevettette néhányszor. Bár a kapcsolatuk miatti tüske örökre ott lesz a szívében, jó, hogy legalább barátként újra képes volt megbízni Ronban.

Az éjszaka folyamán Hermione tekintete többször is Perselus felé siklott. A férfi soha nem jött a táncparkettre, de időnként beszélgetésbe elegyedett különféle minisztériumi alkalmazottakkal. Nem egyszer összetalálkozott azonban a tekintetük, s minden egyes ilyen alkalom egyre melegebbre hevítette Hermione orcáit.

Amikor éjfél előtt tíz perccel egy új pohár pezsgővel a kezében mindenki összegyűlt a terem végében elhelyezett hatalmas óra előtt, Hermione diszkréten félrevonult, hogy megkeresse a bájitalmestert. A tömeg végében talált rá Perselusra. A férfinak egyetlen arcizma sem rándult, amikor Hermione finom biccentéssel megállt mellette – de nem is küldte el a nőt.

Kingsley mondott egy rövid beszédet, amiben megköszönte a dolgozók éves munkáját, majd kifejezte abbéli reményét, hogy a következő év még sikeresebb lesz mind a minisztérium, és mind az egész varázsvilág életében. Mire elkezdődött a visszaszámlálás, Hermione szíve úgy verdesett a mellkasában, akár egy izgatott veréb.

Nyolcnál lehunyta a szemét, majd elhadart magában egy fohászt arról, hogy mit is vár az újévtől… leginkább egy konkrét személyt illetően.

Ötnél felpillantott… és a levegő a tüdejében rekedt, mert Perselus ott állt közvetlenül előtte, pislogás nélkül fürkészve Hermione arcát.

Négynél semmire nem tudott gondolni azt leszámítva, hogy milyen szépen csillognak a szikrázó fények Perselus tintafekete szemében.

Háromnál érezte, hogy egy meleg kéz fonódik a saját remegő, pezsgőspoharat tartó keze köré.

Kettőnél arra gondolt, hogy felettébb furcsa viszontlátni önmaga rózsaszínre pirult arcát Perselus szemének tükrében.

Egynél fergeteges ricsajjá robbant a világ: üvöltés, taps, petárdák, tülkök és tűzijáték zaja töltötte meg a levegőt, Hermione számára mégis némává dermedt minden. Nem hallott és nem látott semmit – egyedül Perselus szájának száraz simítását érezte az ajkán, s az ujjainak melegét a bal orcáján. Az érzés pihekönnyű volt, akár egy pillangó szárnyának simítása, mégis szédítő, sőt részegítő és…

Hermione a szabad kezével Perselus talárjába kapaszkodott, majd lábujjhegyre állva még közelebb nyomult hozzá, míg egészen össze nem tudta préselni az ajkaikat. Az orrát megtöltötte a bájitalmester jellegzetes, jól ismert illata, s úgy felmelegedett minden porcikája, mintha egy lágyan ropogó kandallótűz elé heveredett volna el.

A csók nem tartott sokáig, Hermione mégsem tudott betelni a mosolyával, amikor Perselus elhúzódott tőle. Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy a férfi úgy mered rá, mintha csodát látna, mintha nem is akarná elhinni, hogy Hermione tényleg ott áll előtte és őrá mosolyog így.

– Boldog Újévet – mormolta halkan a boszorkány, aztán megemelte a pezsgőspoharat tartó kezét.

Perselus lassan pislogott egyet, majd megköszörülte a torkát és összekoccintotta a poharukat.

– Boldog Újévet.

Amint legördült a torkukon az utolsó csepp pezsgő is, egy lebegő tálca pedig elvitte az immár üres poharukat, Hermione a két kezébe fogta a bájitalmester arcát és lehúzta őt egy újabb csókra.

Egy pillanatig sem hitte, hogy az csupán a pezsgő miatt volt édesebb.

**~|| epilógus ||~**

_2004\. január 9, 07:10 – Fonó sor_

Hermione napsugarak melegére ébredt. Pillái puhán megrezdültek, ahogy lassan kinyitotta a szemét, ám kellett pislognia párat, mire teljesen megszokta a világosságot. A reggel vidám fénycsíkjai akadálytalanul szöktek be a szobába az ablakon át, meleg fénnyel borítva be az ágyon fekvő alakokat. A boszorkány nem is emlékezett rá, mikor fogadta utoljára ilyen melegség egy téli reggelen.

Egyetlen pillantás elég volt ahhoz, hogy lássa, Perselus még mélyen aludt. A férfi ugyan álmában is ráncolta a homlokát, az ábrázata mégis békésebb és nyugodtabb volt, mint eddig bármikor. Fekete haja csimbókosan lógott az arcába, Hermione pedig alig tudott ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy félresimítsa a tincseket.

  
Csupán egy pár perc bámészkodást engedett meg magának, aztán óvatosan kimászott az ágyból és magára borított egy köntöst. Hiába viselt vastag hálóruhát, a meleg napfény ellenére is hűvösek voltak a januári reggelek.

Nesztelenül az ablakhoz sétált, majd félrehúzta a függönyt. Odakint mindent vastag hólepel borított, mely ragyogóan szikrázott a puha reggeli fényben. Hermione szeme hosszan elidőzött a fehérbe öltözött fákon, a lágyan ringó dombokon, és alig várta, hogy kimehessen körülnézni. Most először töltötte az éjszakát a Fonó soron, és szerette volna felfedezni a környéket, mielőtt Perselusnak vissza kellene térnie a kastélyba, neki pedig Londonba.

Egy idő után ágyreccsenés nesze ütötte meg a fülét, úgyhogy Hermione megfordult, és lassan visszasétált az ágyhoz. Perselus még jobban ráncolta a homlokát, egy idő után pedig a karja is megemelkedett, hogy megdörzsölhesse a szemét.

Mikor aztán felnézett, és a tekintete az ágy mellett álló Hermionéra esett, az álom szinte láthatóan emelkedett fel az elméjéről. Csaknem meglepettnek tűnt, hogy ott látja a nőt.

Hermione leült az ágy szélére, majd lassan Perselus fölé hajolt. Barna haja még a szokásosnál is gubancosabb volt így reggel, fésülködés előtt, a bájitalmestert azonban ez szemlátomást a legkevésbé sem zavarta; meg sem rezzent, amikor a hosszú fürtök kócos függönyként az arca köré borultak.

Hermione pár pillanatig mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett, majd melegen elmosolyodott, és puhán összesimította az ajkaikat. Semmi mást nem tett, a csók mégis édesebb volt minden másnál.

– Boldog születésnapot, Perselus – suttogta aztán lágyan, miután szétváltak.

A férfi ritkán tapasztalt mosolyának láttán ezernyi lepke fogott izgatott verdesésbe a mellkasában.

Hermione el sem tudott volna képzelni jobb módot a nap elkezdésére.


End file.
